I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Why can't everyone be happy? Just live together happily, kind of like a dream. But, what happens when the dream becomes a NIGHTMARE!
1. Chapter 1

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 1**

THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I forced my eyes open. "Bad nightmare," I mumbled. Clare was still fast asleep. I undid my grip on Clare and stood up rubbing my eyes. I stretched and noticed it was one a.m. Great, its one A.M., my back is killing me from that bed, and I want to see my kid. I grabbed the picture of Clare, Matthew, and I and placed it in my pocket. It was one of those pictures I will carry in my pocket for the rest of my life. I kissed Clare on the forehead and headed downstairs to see Matthew. I just had to see him once more, to sleep well. I made my way down the steps and stopped searching for Matthew in the incubator. But, he wasn't there. "Hey! Nurse!" I said trying to get her attention. I turned the chair around and it was a stuffed nurse's outfit. I backed up and I smelt poison. I soon felt the room spin, and then I felt a big bang on the top of my head. I soon, saw the room go black. The last thing I saw was a face I couldn't describe. But, a face I could remember. The last thing that came to mind was the safety of Clare and Mathew…I love you guys…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"Eli Come back!" I kept screaming but, he wouldn't turn around. I was trying to walk to him, but there was a force keeping us apart. I glanced to my right and saw an unfamiliar person holding our baby. "Give me him!" I screeched as he just shook the baby back and forth smiling. "Please…" I whispered pleading. "We aren't coming back Clare…" the unfamiliar voice said. I felt tears fall to my cheek and then Eli disappeared. "Eli!" I screamed and continued lowering my voice, "You promised you'd always be here with me…" The person reviled them in the light, it was Michael. "If you want Eli to come back, then you have to love me Clare. You have to love me the way I know you do deep down." I started crying, my world was crashing down on my shoulders in a matter seconds. I cried, feeling weak, not knowing what to say.

I looked at him as he cradled our precious baby. "Please Michael, don't turn on me. I need a good friend in my life. Just one…" I did, I think I deserved one friend I could trust. I started walking towards him and asked, "Michael, why would you do this?" He smiled, "I love you Clare…I'm doing this for us." I shook my head and reached for my baby. But, my fingers slipped right through the tiny baby in his arms. "Ha-ha…" Michael's laugh echoed through my head. I asked, "Where are you taking him?" He smiled, "Somewhere safe." He started walking away and I jumped on top of Michael causing him to stumble, holding the baby secure in his arms. Then, I said, "Please…stop I just want my baby. He might be sick. Please…" I was practically begging. Michael laughed, "No Clare." I tried to follow him down the hallway of the hospital but, when I turned the corner I banged into a glass door. I pounded my fists on the door and he just smiled on the other side. "Don't hurt him…" I whispered. I saw Eli on the other side, with Michael and Matthew. "Get Mathew!" I screamed at Eli. Eli flashed me a smirk and Michael pulled out a knife. "No…No…Someone help!" I screamed as nurses walked by as if I didn't exist. "Help!" I screamed again. Michael plunged the knife into the baby's stomach. I fell to the ground and suddenly awoke sweating in my hospital bed.

I looked around, no Eli. I hate that, I hate having a dream and it felt so real. I felt like it was happening. I looked out the window and smiled seeing the sun rise. It's going to be a better day. I looked around and wondered where Eli had gone. He probably got up to get breakfast. I was still sore from yesterday. My legs still had an aching pain and my lower stomach was still in knots. But, having Eli sleep with his arms around my waist for the first time in a long time eased my mind a bit. Eli's company healed my mental and physical problems. I glanced around the room wondering where Eli had gone. I looked around and saw the nurse walk in. "Excuse me nurse, do you know where my boyfriend went? He's about 5"7 or 5"8…" She smiled and mouthed an "Oh." She smiled and walked out of the door. I was confused. She walked back in with flowers in her hand and a note. "He dropped these off this morning." I smiled saying, "Thank you." I sniffed the scent in and giggled. I then noticed the note inside the flowers. "I love you Clare. Just seeing you makes my day a little better. –Michael." What the *#$%?

I looked around nervously know. Where was Eli? I pulled out my phone and dialed Eli. "Ring…Ring...Ring…Hi you've reached Eli. I obviously don't care enough to answer the phone. Leave a message only if you're Clare. I'll try and get back to you, love you." His voicemail was so stupid. I tried five more times, no answer. I dialed Drew, maybe he was with him. "Hello?" Drew asked in a groggy voice. I smiled, "Drew! Drew! Is Eli with you?" He said, "Clare, you do realize it's only seven in the morning." I said, "Yes Drew! I know, but Eli is missing. I don't know what to do. He fell asleep with me in the hospital bed and then I wake up and he's gone. Then, the flowers…" He asked, "What flowers?" I said, "The flowers from Michael. He told me he loved me in a note inside flowers…" Drew laughed, "Clare I think you have a mistake. Michael crashed at my place with Ali and Adam after we drank. He's still sleeping." What the hell was going on? "No…no this isn't happening." I whispered removing the sheets from underneath me. I closed my cell phone as Drew repeated my name. I asked the nurse, "Where is my baby?"

The nurse looked at me like I had seven heads. "The last time I checked your boyfriend left in the middle of the night with your baby." I looked at her with my eyes bulged out of my head. "What! Where did they go?" I asked her curiously. "Listen, I don't know everything. Do I look like a crystal ball?" She laughed and I gripped her by the shirt pulling her close to my first, "Listen, Barbie I don't have time for this. I will get your ass fired if you don't tell me where the hell my boyfriend went with my baby!" She said, "First off take your hands off me or I will file for sexual harassment." I released her and she breathed out heading to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. She smiled and said, "My shift is over. Feel better baby cakes; hope you find your boyfriend or whatever." The pressure and nervousness built up in my body causing the pressure to build up. I started seeing doubles of the room and the world went dark…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

My vision was blurry. Then, I heard a baby crying. I looked up and saw a familiar face. I assumed it was Clare's and smiled. I couldn't remember what I was doing. I couldn't see straight, and I couldn't feel my head down. I felt, paralyzed. I growled in my throat. I opened my eyes as wide as possible trying to look around. But, I couldn't even see anything in front of me. The hardest thing you could make your body do was fight your eyes to open. It was the hardest thing for me, my eyes soon faded again…

DREW'S PROSPECTIVE

"I'm going to head over to the hospital Adam. Want to come?" I asked him as he cleared his throat. "What happened last night?" I said, "We got drunk after we got home. Ali is still sleeping so I want to go before she wakes up." He mouthed an "oh," and asked, "Why are you leaving now anyway, it's only seven thirty. Clare and Eli probably aren't even awake yet." I whispered, "Eli's missing." Adam screamed, "ELI IS-." I covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up and get in the car," I told him as I wrote a note down for Ali telling her we went to go get breakfast. I grabbed my car keys, my cell phone, and a coffee. I jumped into the car and started the engine. Adam ran out of the house with one shoe on, pajamas on, and his hat halfway on. He jumped into the passenger seat. I couldn't help but laugh. "Just go." Adam said looking annoyed.

Adam kept glancing at me making me nervous. "What?" I asked. "What happened to Eli? Everything was great before. Last night, they looked so happy." I concentrated on the road and said, "Well, supposedly Clare woke up with flowers from Michael telling her he loved him. But, it's not possible because he was with us the whole time. And, then the line went dead. So, I need to check on Clare." Adam laughed and said, "It was probably just some sick joke." I said, "Adam, no. It's not funny." He said, "Dude, pull over." I tried to get into the right lane, but the guy in the right lane kept inching closer. "Shit. I can't Adam." I looked forward and saw a car coming head on. "What the hell?" I screamed trying to swerve out of the way. I heard Adam scream my name, and the collision caused Adam to pass out. I forced my eyes open and managed to see blonde hair getting out of the car that had crashed into us. That was the last thing before the air bag slammed into my head causing me to see yellow stars…

* * *

OH! CLIFFHANGER'S IN EVERY PROSPECTIVE!

SO, I'M GLAD I GOT BACK TO THIS STORY! IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE'S. THIS STORY WILL BE NON STOP ACTION, DEPRESSION, LOVE, HOOK-UPS, CUDDLING, BOMBS, AND _**DRAMA!**_

I HOPE YOU'RE ALL UP FOR IT! 

*PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! (: I WANT ATLEAST **TEN REVIEWS**, THEN I'LL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!*

NO PREVIEW (SO EVIL) LOL

OK LOVE YOU GUYS!

-CLIFFHANGER Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 2**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"I'm coming to the hospital with Adam. I'll see you soon. Stuck in traffic. –Drew." I read the text message ten times over and over again as the time passed. I didn't know what else to do. I looked around, wondering what happened to Eli. I hope he is okay. I don't know where my baby is or Eli. And, they aren't answering their phones. I quickly dialed Drew nervously and it rang and rang. "Pick up, pick up…" I mumbled. "Hey you've reached Drew! Leave a message!" I was startled and stumbling my words when I said, "Drew, I hope you're okay. I hope you're just stuck in traffic. I am worried, I still haven't heard from Eli. Please, I'm so worried. Call me back." I shut the phone and paced the room worrying about everyone…

DREW'S PROSPECTIVE

I coughed and coughed trying to open up my lungs. What the fuck is going on? I fought my eyes to open and when I did I saw Fitz standing on the other side of the car pulling Adam out. "Don't touch him!" I screamed grabbing Adam. The car was turned upside down and I couldn't move my arm because the seat belt twisted my shoulder. "Ah!" I screamed trying to move it. "Fitz, please don't hurt him!" I screamed. He said, "I'm just trying to help you. Let me get him out. He's not hurt, just unconscious." Adam slid out of the broken car window like butter. I closed my eyes tight feeling the tears drop from the pain. Fitz said, "He's breathing…just cuts and scars." I nodded and gulped. "Just go get help! I can't it's closing in on me." I felt the car closing in on me. I couldn't feel my left arm.

"Fitz! Please!" I screamed starting to beg. I couldn't even think straight. "Oh my god!" I screamed as if someone stabbed me with a hundred needles. "Yes 911 there was a car accident on fourteenth street between fifth and sixth avenue! Please come quick!" He closed the phone and rushed to my side. "I'm scared…" I whispered to Fitz. "Don't worry man you're not going anywhere." I said, "Tell Ali I loved her. And, tell her that her wedding ring is in the pocket of my lucky pants. Tell her, I will always be with her-." He cut me off and said, "You're not going to die! I'll make sure of it." I asked, "Where's the girl that hit me? Is she okay?" He shook his head looking confused, "What girl? You slammed into a pole and flipped over." I shook my head and another shot of pain. "Ah!" I screamed again piercing Fitz's ears. I wheezed and said, "Tell Adam I always…I always will love him and will look out for him. Please, find Eli and tell him he was the best guy friend I ever met. That's what Clare wanted me to do. But, I can't do it…" I looked into Fitz's eyes and I saw a tear.

I smiled and I couldn't stop the sweat beading down my face from pain. "Are you crying?" I asked him. He said, "I wish I could help you." He tried to un buckle the belt when he accidently applied too much pressure causing me to screech in pain. "Stop!" I screamed. "Just…let me die. I can't stand the pain anymore." He grabbed my hand and said, "You're not going anywhere man…" I said, "Take a piece of glass and stab me in the heart, please. Just, end me!" I screamed. "Are you crazy?" He asked tightening the grip on my hand. I said, "Just do it! Please Fitz; if you want to grant me a wish, this is my wish…" I started crying hoping he would just kill me. This pain was un bearable. Fitz said, "I can't kill anymore…" I said, "I thought you were dead. The last time I saw you, you got shot." He said, "I got my connections. I look like a brand new guy. I am being good from now on. Except for the fact that I did escape from the hospital and the cops are chasing after me." I screamed, "Fitz get out of here! You can't have them put you in jail!" Why was I caring towards Fitz? His psycho pathic girlfriend shot me. "Don't worry Drew I never get killed. I'm like the hulk." I laughed and then screeched, "Do it!" I screamed again.

This was a slow painful death. I just wanted to go. That's how weak and horrible I felt. "I can't breathe…" I whispered feeling my lungs closing up. "I can't…" I whispered. He said, "Come on man stay awake!" He slapped my face back and forth trying to keep me awake. Then, I saw Adam move. "Adam," I whispered. Fitz said, "I'll be back man. Don't worry the ambulance is coming." I said, "Kill me…" I soon faded into the blackness…Was I dead?

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

I flipped Adam over and he was wheezing. When our eyes met he started to push me off of him. "I'm helping you man!" I screamed. His head was bleeding and he said, "I don't want any help from you!" He tried to get up and failed miserably. "I can't feel my leg…" He whispered. I lifted his jeans up a little and he said, "Are you going to rape me again? Because I'm not in the-." I said, "Shut up! I'm trying to fucking help you!" When I lifted it up there was a deep gash, almost seeing the bone in his leg. "Fuck!" Adam screamed when I touched it. "Sorry. Do you have water in the car?" I asked. He nodded and I crawled into the car window and grabbed the water bottle. I opened it and splashed it on the gash. "Ah! Shit!" Adam screamed. I mumbled an apology and immediately started worrying about Drew. Where the fuck were the cops when you actually needed them?

"Where's Drew?" Adam asked. I said, "He's in the driver's seat. I can't get him out. His arm is tangled in the seat belt. And, I think his leg is stuck too. I tried to move him but, he's in too much pain. He passed out. He told me…" Adam looked at me with those blue eyes and I couldn't tell him he said his last words. It would probably send him off edge. "He told you what?" Adam asked. "I don't remember." I whispered pouring the water. "Why are you helping us?" Adam asked screeching in pain again. "Because I'm trying to be good now…" I whispered again. Where the fuck were the cops? Adam and Drew can die if I don't get them to a hospital. I needed to leave with Adam. He was losing too much blood. I ripped off my shirt and wrapped it around Adam's leg. "Okay, we're going now." I lifted Adam up and he struggled but if I didn't get him to the hospital in time, he would die. And, I wasn't sure about Drew. But, hopefully they would find him. I couldn't carry both of them. "Stop struggling!" I hissed. "We can't leave Drew!" He screamed. "Do you want to live? Do you want to be okay? Then, shut up!" He shut his mouth and then minutes later we were two three blocks away. After I drop off Adam I will go back for Drew.

"Where are we?" Adam asked looking at me with weary eyes. "Going to the hospital," I said keeping my head straight up. "How far?" He asked gripping onto me tighter. Thank god Adam wasn't heavy. I could carry up to two hundred pounds, so I guess I'm good. "Check if Clare is okay…" Adam whispered. "What happened to Clare?" I asked. "She had her baby, his name is Matthew. Eli and the baby had gone missing. We don't know where they are. And, I just need you to make sure she's okay…" I nodded and immediately felt worried for Clare. "I have to go back for Drew though…" I said. He shook his head, "My brother will be fine. Just, please I'm worried about Clare." I nodded and gulped walking into the hospital holding a scared boy dripping blood in my arms. "Someone help me!" I said getting on my knees gently placing Adam on the floor. "Thanks man…" he whispered. The paramedics rushed over and placed him on a stretcher. He said, "Wait!" to the people bringing him down the hall. They stopped and Adam said, "I guess you really aren't a complete ass." I smiled and said, "Thanks." I nodded and they moved on. I had Adam's dried up blood on my shirt.

I went down to the front desk and said, "Do you know what room Clare Edward's is in? She just had her baby…and I need to see her. I'm a close friend." The nurse nodded and said, "She's on the third floor." I nodded and ran to the steps as quick as possible. I was out of breath by the time I reached Clare. Clare was facing the window and I heard tiny sobs. I hated seeing Clare cry. I placed my hand on her back and she jolted up and screamed, "Help!" I placed my hand over her mouth and said, "Shut up! I am here to help you! Do you want to find Eli, don't you?" She nodded and I removed my hand. "What did you do to him?" She asked me. I said, "I don't know where he is. I didn't take him. I'm good now Clare. I promise you that I am here for you to find him. I am not going to rest until we find him and your baby." I nodded and said, "Okay…But, if you didn't take them. Then, who did?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! 

*I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT, I LOVE THE NEW FITZ. HE'S TRYING TO SET EVERYTHING STRAIGHT*

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:**

A police officer grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me behind the rope like I was a child. I sighed and held my head down. Shit. Drew can't die, he just can't…

_**WHOSE PERPECTIVE IS THE PREVIEW IN?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOU'RE PREDICTIONS!**_

**WHO EVER LEAVES ME THE LONGEST REVIEW, I WILL SEND YOU A HINT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

SO, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 3**

I smiled and said, "Have you ever thought that possibly he took off with the baby?" I shook my head, "No, not after all that we went through. He couldn't-." She stopped midway in her sentence and she sobbed pulling me close to her. She cried on my chest. "Please Fitz, you have to find them. If he took my baby, he isn't going to get away with it…" I nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Clare I'll find your baby…and Eli." I knew Eli wouldn't do that to Clare, but you never know. He could want the baby all to himself without Clare. "I don't want you to find him. I just want you to find my baby…" I nodded and said, "I will. I have to get out of here before the police come here. I have to go to Drew."

Before I could run away without her grabbing my arm she asked, "What happened?" I said, "Car Accident. Long story short, Adam is in the ER and I have to go back and make sure that Drew made it to the hospital okay." She looked at me shocked and she asked, "Why didn't you get him? What's wrong with you?" I said, "He was stuck in the fucking car Clare! What was I supposed to do?" She nodded and said, "If he dies, I'm blaming you…" I said, "But Clare-." She said, "Go help him…" I walked quickly out the door not looking back. I ran down the steps and saw the cops. Shit. I walked back up and heading down the hallway were cops. I rushed into Clare's room and locked the door. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously. "Blowing this popsicle stand." The police banged on the door and I looked down at how far it was to jump. "Fitz are you stupid! You can't jump!" She screamed at me. I laughed, "See you soon Clare." Then the police barged in. I was afraid to jump. "Hey get down from there!" They screamed and I winked at Clare. She rolled her eyes and pretended to faint on the floor. They all rushed to her, oh how I still loved her.

I sighed and breathed in and jumped. My heart was racing at indescribable levels. When I hit the floor, hard I growled. "Shit!" I mumbled getting up and wiping the dust off my shoulders like a pro. "Stupid cops…" I mumbled. Then I started walking quickly. I broke out into a run when I began to hear sirens as I got closer to where I left Drew. When I finally reached the scene Drew was still stuck in the car. They had everyone standing around. I saw Ali standing behind the yellow rope covered in tears. "Ali…" I whispered. I looked at Drew. He was passed out, blood dripping from his forehead and his arm still stuck. "Is anyone going to do anything?" I asked starting to raise my voice. The paramedics said, "We are doing what we can." I said, "That's not enough! He's going to die!" I screamed crossing the line and pushing the paramedic trying to get Drew out without hurting him. A police officer grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me behind the rope like I was a child. I sighed and held my head down. Shit. Drew can't die, he just can't…

I heard tapping of heels and looked up to see Ali. Small and fragile, being torn apart as each second passed. I looked up at Ali and she slammed her heel into my hand causing me to scream in pain. "Shit! Ali!" I screamed. She said, "That's for putting Drew in that car. That's for messing up Clare and Eli's life. That's for messing up there poor baby's life. That was for everything." I stood up quickly holding my hand in pain and said, "Ali. I didn't force him to get in the car. I didn't force him to crash into that pole." She whispered, "I'm sorry, that was totally out of hand. But, you deserved it." I looked at Ali and looked at Drew as they tried hard to get him out of the driver's seat. I looked at Ali and said, "Drew told me, that if he dies…" When I said my last word that came out of my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it. Tears began to fill her eyes once again. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you what he told me in case he doesn't make it." She gulped and said, "He will make it. He can tell me himself." She slapped me across the face. "I guess I deserved that," I told her as she faced Drew again. "He could be dead by now. And, you're to blame. I don't care what anyone says but you caused this. You did Fitz, everything comes back to you. And, now that you've hurt me and my life I am ending this. You're going to jail Fitz." I said, "I know. I know I am going to jail. Except I want to set things straight before I go there. I want to find Eli and Matthew and then I can go to jail."

Ali tapped her foot nervously and I continued to watch the tear drops. This was horrible, she was right I was the cause of this. Somehow it came back to me. Eli probably isn't gone because he doesn't want to be around Clare. He probably wanted the baby to be safe and away from me. Then, Drew and Adam were on the way to Clare to help find Eli. This is why it's my fault. I said, "Adam was in the car too." She frowned as the tears overloaded, "Kill two birds with one stone." She walked away before I could protest. I just wanted to get things right and it started with saving Drew. Ali was petrified as she watched the paramedics try and rip her boyfriend out of an upside down car with shattered glass everywhere. I looked at Drew. His face, emotionless, his body, motionless, but his life was priceless…

DREW'S PROSPECTIVE

"Am I dead?" I asked Ali standing in front of me. "Now you're not dead silly. You're with me." She was walking on water, standing with me. "I don't feel the pain anymore," I said not feeling the pressure. I didn't feel my ribs cracking, my arm shattering, and my leg in grave pain. "That's what happens when you get yourself in sticky situations." I smiled at her and she held out a hand. "Come with me…" she whispered. I took her hand and we walked into a huge field. "There's my favorite tree. Right there…" She led me to her favorite spot. I didn't care if I was dreaming; I didn't want to wake up. I sat against the tree and I spread my legs so she could lie in between me. I smelt her hair and inhaled her scent. "I love you…" I whispered. She giggled and rested her back on my chest. This is where I wanted to stay, forever. I didn't want to leave this spot, this moment, ever…

"You know you have to go back," her voice was so clear and alluring. "Why can't I just stay here forever?" I asked. She got up and smiled at me, "This isn't real Drew. You need to go back down to earth." My face turned pale white. "I thought I was dead already…" I whispered and Ali laughed and said, "Drew if you love me you have to go back down to the car and they will get you out." I said, "Please…it hurts too much. Don't make me go down there. Please…" She snapped her fingers and said, "In twenty two seconds you'll be back in the car. They will get you out, just be patient and still." I nodded and stood still as my body disappeared, "I love you Ali…Even if I don't make it." She smiled as I closed my eyes to re open them and see the top of my car.

The pain shot through my body like a torpedo. "Shit!"I screamed. "Drew!" I heard a faint voice calling my name. "Drew its okay I'm here!" I knew that voice, it was Ali. "Ali! I love you!" I screamed. "I always will…" my sentence trailed as my vision became blurry again. Please God, take me away or get me out of this fucking car…

ALI'S PROSPECTIVE

I watched my boyfriend being removed from the car unconscious. The people standing around watching all started clapping. I looked at Fitz, who looked determined. "I need to get through he's my boyfriend!" I told the police officer. He nodded and as they placed Drew on a stretcher. I slid next to him in the ambulance and grabbed his ice cold hand. His hand didn't move, just lay limp in my hand. I pressed it to my cheek. His ice cold hands caused me to cry. "Drew…you can't leave me…" I whispered. The paramedics rushed into the ambulance and his hand was immediately separated from mine. The paramedics were working on him and I couldn't watch. His hand was lying off the bed. I grabbed it as they started doing placing wires on his chest to restart his heart.

I didn't know what else to do, but pray. "Please God…I need him." I whispered crying. Then, the ambulance took an unexpected sharp turn causing me to fall under Drew's stretcher. I blinked my eyes three times. I looked around and paramedics unconscious everywhere. The ambulance was on its side. The car was lying on its side. "Ali!" I heard a scream. I thought it was Drew's, but it was Fitz. "Ali can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" He screamed. "Fitz!" I screamed. "Over here!" My forehead was bleeding and I couldn't really think straight. But, I could respond to calls.

I heard clicking and clanging and I heard Fitz say firmly, "Grab my hand!" I held out my hand and was grabbed out of the mess that covered me. "Crawl out of the wind shield. Go! Go Ali! Hurry! The gas is leaking, you need to hurry up!" I crawled but turned back and watched as Fitz moved the stretcher and gripped Drew in his arms. "Go!" He screamed. He was sweating from the heat increasing and the smoke being inhaled. I crawled to the front when the tiny black thing on my coat got caught on a piece of the truck. "Shit…" I murmured. Fitz had already got Drew out and safe on the sidewalk. "Ali!" I heard a scream and then my eyes were surrounded by flames…

* * *

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:**

I looked around the room and noticed Fitz. He had his head on the head of my bed, and I heard quiet sobs. "Fitz…" I whispered. He looked up with tears filled in his eyes. "I tried to save them…" he whispered over and over again. "Fitz, what happened?"

DUN DUN DUN!

WHAT HAPPENED TO ALI? WHAT HAPPENED TO DREW? WILL EVERYONE BE OKAY? DON'T FORGET ABOUT ELI!

OK, GUYS LAST WEEK I SAID "WHO EVER LEAVES ME THE LONGEST REVIEW" WILL GET A SPECIAL REWARD; I REWARDED THAT PERSON WITH THE ANSWERS TO ALL HER QUESTIONS. SO, THIS WEEK WHO EVER LEAVES ME THE LONGEST PREDICTION FOR THIS STORY WILL GET A REWARD (LITTLE HINT TO NEXT UPDATE THAT NO ONE ELSE WILL READ)

LOVE YOU GUYS!

HAPPY REVIEWING!

-CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 4**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I jolted to the window hearing a loud explosion not too far away. Eli…Matthew…Drew…Ali…the people I loved running through my head could be dead out there and I can't even get out of the hospital. I grabbed my coat and turned around to see Michael standing in my way to leave. "Michael…" I whispered hugging him. I didn't notice I was crying until Michael held me closer. I pulled back and he said, "Clare, you can't go anywhere you have to stay here. I'll stay with you." I backed away and asked, "Are you trying to keep me from finding Eli?" He smiled and said, "Clare you're really paranoid. You just had a baby two days ago…you need to rest." I screamed, "Rest! How could I rest? Eli is in trouble! I know he isn't gone! You did something to him!" He tried to hug me and I pushed him away. "Just get away from me." I said and he still stood in my way. "Move." I demanded lowering my voice. Michael leaned in and kissed me. He tried to deepen the kiss when I pulled away. "Clare, you're one of my best friends, and I think you need help." I screamed, "Help me! Rape! Help me!" The nurses came running and I screamed, "He was touching me! He was touching me!" Michael looked at me like I had twenty heads. He kissed me when I didn't want to. I just took it to an extreme. The nurse came after me holding a needle. Then two men came in holding a needle. "You need to rest sweet heart…" They held me down and placed the needle in my arm as I cried. "Please help Eli…" I whispered to one of the nurse's. "Just rest…" was the last words I heard before passing out…

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

"Ali!" I screamed running towards the flames. "Son, back away!" The police officer screamed. "She's dying!" I screamed. "Help her!" The flames grew. "Fitz!" Ali screeched. I punched the police officer, startling him and sending him off his feet. I ran past him. Ali was surrounded by flames. There was no way I could get her. I looked at the flames and her scared expression on her face. "You have to jump." I said ordering her to do it. "I can't are you crazy?" She asked looking at the flames. "Do you want to burn to death?" I asked. She shook her head, "It's getting too hot!" She screamed. "Get the fire department!" I screamed looking at the cop who stood looking at us puzzled. He ran into his car and dialed the fire department, hopefully. "Jump!" I screamed at Ali. "Just jump!" I screamed again. "I'm scared." She said looking at me. I wish I was her.

I wish I could just grab her. "Ali, please for Drew. Jump!" I screamed. She said, "Stand back." I moved away and she leaped through the flames screaming. Her tiny body slammed on the floor with flames on her legs. I quickly put out the flames with my jacket. "You're okay…You're okay…" I said as she shook in my arms. "Tell Drew…I love him." I said, "Tell him yourself." She looked up as we watched Drew being carried into the ambulance. "I love you…" she whispered as her eyes faded closed. "Help! We have one more!" I screamed handing her over to the medic. "Please take care of her." I said. He nodded, "Will do." This was a catastrophe. Now, I got Drew and Ali safely in the ambulance. Now, I have to find Eli and baby Matthew. But, where to start?

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I fluttered my eyes open and felt my heart skip a beat when I remembered Eli and Matthew weren't around. I tried to get up when I looked to my arms and legs. They were attached to hand cuffs. Did they think I was insane? I have to get out of here. I looked around the room and noticed Fitz. He had his head on the head of my bed, and I heard quiet sobs. "Fitz…" I whispered. He looked up with tears filled in his eyes. "I tried to save them…" he whispered over and over again. "Fitz, what happened?" I wanted to move and comfort him. But, I couldn't. "Nurse." I said calling her over. "Can you please take these off me?" I asked. She said, "We have to keep you like this for a couple of more hours…You should really be sleeping. Hold on one second…" She went back out of the room. "I'm going to set things straight Clare. And, the first thing I am going to do is get you the fuck out of here. Just go alone with the nurse." He walked out of the room, "Fitz. Wait!" He kept walking. What was he doing?

The nurse walked back into the room holding a needle. "Please, don't…Please I have to get out of here to save my baby and my boyfriend. Please…Please…" She ignored my pleads and stuck the needle in my shoulder. I immediately saw the world go dark…

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

I sat with the coffee in my hand shaking. I waited for them to be done monitoring Clare. I didn't have anyone. I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I was meant to be alone. I watched as they brought loved one's dying in ambulances. I don't know how those paramedics did it, without breaking down. They had the lives of others in their hands. And, one wrong move could mess everything up. I couldn't save Drew. He went into a coma a half hour into the surgery. He's stable, but he might not make it. Ali was sleeping due to the heavy medication they gave her. I paced by Drew's room for about two hours. I had a feeling in my stomach that he would pull through and things would start going right. But, I have to find Eli and Matthew. But, the first step is getting Clare out of the hospital. I couldn't stand to watch her strapped to a bed, like an animal. I know what it's like to be strapped into a hospital bed, I felt inhumane.

Drew looked as if he got smashed by a truck. He received seven staples to the back of his head, four cracked ribs, and the doctors told me he was lucky. "Lucky," yeah he's lucky he got seven staples to the head. _"Lucky."_ The word that I never used because I was never lucky. But, there comes a time when I had to realize my purpose of my life was to give. My purpose was to make things that I screwed up, right. My purpose was to save Eli and Matthew, if they were in trouble. Because I still assume Eli might have left to get away from the violence. Which, I wouldn't blame him at all for leaving. I would have done the same if I had a child. I would pick up my stuff and go. But, I have to put myself in Eli's shoes. If I was Eli, where would I go? My thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from a girl. I looked up and noticed I dropped my coffee all over the floor. There was a girl, about the age of five, on a stretcher being wheeled into the emergency room. She had no leg…

I cleaned up the spilt coffee and watched Clare sleep. As time moved on the nurse's checked her in longer intervals. I think this was the time I can get Clare out of here. Since it was only four in the morning, the emergencies had toned down, and the nurses had stayed in the cafeteria. I grabbed a doctor's outfit and placed the mask over my face. I looked good in a doctor's outfit, focus Fitz. I walked into Clare's room. She was passed out, I'm talking about drug overdosed passed out. I bent down next to her and started to pick at her handcuffs. After ten minutes I finally got her out. I placed her in an extra stretcher and covered her. I couldn't help but laugh, that no one had stopped me and asked me where I was going. I walked right up to the door. No one was at the front desk. Good job lady not protecting the front desk. I lifted Clare in my arms and started walking out of the hospital. When I got farther away Clare started to whisper Eli's name... "Please Eli…Come back…" she kept whispering over and over.

When I finally reached my car that I had parked ten blocks away I placed Clare in the back seat. I took my extra blanket and covered her. She just kept sleeping .Hopefully these drugs would ware off soon. I ripped off the doctors stuff and started driving. "Matthew…" she whispered. I kept driving as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Clare didn't deserve this life. God handed her a life, and I ripped out from underneath her. I turned the radio on to keep me awake. The sun was finally starting to rise when I reached my escape apartment just outside of town. I sighed opened the back seat door and grabbing Clare in my arms who was still sleeping. Her life was in my hands now. I had to take care of her; she had no one right now. Eli wasn't around, but now I didn't feel happy, I felt hurt. I needed him to bully. That's horrible, I need someone to bully, and well the new Fitz isn't going to be that way anymore. I smiled and placed Clare on my couch. I opened my fridge and grabbed water. Even though Clare was sleeping I could see the worry on her face.

I wrote a note, "Clare, if you wake up before me wake me up. I'm upstairs, to the door on the right. I know you wouldn't want me to sleep near you so I put you on the couch. –Fitz." I placed the note next to her and walked upstairs. I was in no state of finding Eli until I slept a good eight to nine hours. I closed my eyes and counted sheep. Fuck sheep, I'll count Clare's…One Clare…Two Clare…Three Clare…My mind quickly went black…

10 HOURS LATER…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I closed my eyes expecting to wake up in a hospital bed. But, no. I looked around seeing a flat screen T.V. and a note. Where was I? I looked at the note and read it. Fitz saved me, he saved me. For once in my life I felt safe to be with Fitz. I looked up and got startled when I saw Fitz. "You slept really long…I thought you were dead." I laughed when he handed me two pills and a water bottle. "You should take these two pills, it's for the pounding head ache." I smiled and took the pills. "Thanks…" My sentence trailed as I was at a loss of words. "What happened to Drew? Oh my god Ali. She must be devastated. I have to call her!" I asked, "Where's my phone?" I asked him. He shook his head, "You can't make any calls, and neither can I. If we make calls then the police can track me and find me. And, if you do that no one can find Eli or your baby." I nodded and said, "I hope they are okay…" Then, the tears came.

Fitz took a seat next to me and said, "I miss them Fitz…I miss them so much it's starting to hurt." Fitz wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "Clare, I am promising you right now that I will get Eli and Matthew back to you no matter what happens." I nodded and my stomach growled. Fitz laughed and said, "I made lunch, grilled cheese." I smiled and said, "You didn't have to do that."He said, "Well, since we are going to be living together until we find Eli and Matthew I am going to have to learn to cook. And, besides you need to eat anyways. You've been living on that hospital food shit." I laughed and got up following him to the kitchen table. I took a bite out of my sandwich and asked, "So, where do we start first?" He looked at me and took a bite out of his sandwich as he analyzed the situation in his head. "Let's list the people in Eli's life that didn't like him that would take him. Because, I know for a fact that Eli didn't just get up and leave with the baby without saying goodbye. I know someone must have taken him." I nodded and Fitz grabbed paper and a pen. "Michael didn't like him that much. You know the friend I was with when I was pregnant." Fitz jotted what I was saying down. "Um…Jake." Fitz sighed and I said, "I don't know anyone else who would do this. That's why I am thinking he did leave me with the baby…"

I looked around biting another piece of my sandwich and the tears started coming again. "I'm sorry, I keep crying…" I wiped the tears and Fitz said, "I'm used to people crying around me because it's usually when they are begging me to not kill them." I laughed thinking how pathetic I am for tolerating a murderer/rapist/life ruiner. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't do this. We just have to call the police and let them take care of it. I'm sorry." I got up grabbing my coat and Fitz stood in front of the door. "Clare, you can't leave me now. I need you to help me find them. You can file a report to the police but they are going to add it to the long list of other people who were kidnapped. You're never going to find him without me. You need me Clare, and I need you right now. I can't do this alone." I chocked on my words and continued, "I...I pity you Fitz. I wish you could change. I mean it seems like you did. But, I don't think that you are going to stay this way for long. It's just history repeats itself. I am sorry Fitz; please move out of my way so I can get out of your life for good."

* * *

*OK, I KNOW LONG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!*

**Preview to Chapter 5:**

**FITZ'S PRO.**

I searched his room, went through all his papers and nothing. He's so stupid! This is going to be harder than I thought. As I flipped through papers I found a picture of Clare. It was a black and white photograph. She was sitting on the bench with Eli, at college. Why was he taking pictures of them? I never ordered him to do that. Now, I'm on to something. I flipped through more papers. And, I found a letter. I opened it and it read,

"Jake,

You have failed to complete your task I have assigned to you. You must now face the consequences. Whatever happens to you, you will deserve it. I asked you to do one simple task and that is to bring Eli in. But, turns out I had to do it myself. So, I'd watch my back if I were you.

-You know who this is."

_DUN DUN DUN! SO, WHO DO YOU THINK TOOK ELI? WE ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO FINDING OUT!_

OK, SO NOW WHO EVER **REVIEWS THE MOST PREDICTONS/QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	5. Chapter 5

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 5**

Fitz stood like the Great Wall of China. "Please…" I whispered. "Clare, I need you right now. You can't just get up and walk away. You have to stop walking away from the people that care about you. Besides, whoever has Eli is probably looking for you and I can't let them take you." I gulped and slid to the ground. Fitz sat down across from me and he said, "We are going to find him Clare. I'm going to get him back to you and your baby. Just, you need to keep your hopes up and always think positive. It will turn out positive don't worry. Well find him." I said, "It's already been three days and no sign of him. He could be dead…and so can my baby…" I then started heavily sobbing and Fitz pulled me into his lap cradling me like a child. "Don't Fitz…I'm not worth it don't comfort me…I'm not…" I chocked on my words and Fitz covered my mouth. "For five minutes will you just let someone else talk?" I nodded and he removed his hand.

I silently cried as he began to talk. "Clare, you know I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. But, I want you to know right now where we sit; I still feel the same way about you. I just, can't be with you. And, after as long as I could remember you're with Eli. You and Eli have a bond nearly un-breakable. I've never seen a relationship as strong as yours. He stuck by your side through thick and thin. I just want you to be safe. He would want someone to take care of you. I want to be that someone right now Clare. Before I go to jail, I want to spend my last moments with you. Even if we aren't together, just being in your presence fills my heart with joy." I smiled and got up as he released me from his grip. "Okay Fitz, I am going to promise to stay with you until you go to jail. So, in the meantime we have to find Eli and Matthew." He nodded and said, "How about we go out for a little scavenger hunt?" I nodded and said, "Where to?" He licked his lips and said, "Jake's."

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Where am I?" I groaned. I couldn't feel anything from the neck down, I had been paralyzed. "Clare!" I screamed. I moved my neck a little and felt instant pain shoot through my body from not moving. I had sat down here for who knows how long and sooner or later I would die and rot in this basement. "Please…" I wheezed. I didn't know if Clare was okay, or Matthew. I closed my eyes and tried to remember but, I couldn't remember the last time I saw Clare and Matthew. "Help!" I screeched as the sweat started pouring down my face. A disguised voice started talking, it was deep. "Eli Goldsworthy, I bring you here for one reason and one reason only. I bring you here to keep you from Clare. I have your baby, and you're baby is fine, for now. But, if you can't get out of that chair and to the door behind you by the time the clock strikes midnight then all the gases will release in this room causing your lungs to close up. I hope you can make it. I know Clare would hate to see that pretty little face of yours in a coffin. Good Luck." WHAT THE FUCK! How was I going to get out of this chair if I'm paralyzed? I'm a goner…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"This is his house…" I whispered looking up at the mansion. Why is it that all evil people have great houses? It looked as if Eli and I lived in a trailer compared to this house. "I don't want to go in there, what if he hurts us?" I asked Fitz. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry about it. Just let me handle this. Stay in the car." I nodded and watched Fitz hop out of the car and walk up to the house. Jake smiled and opened the door letting him in. He was right, Fitz was right, I needed him right now. He had the connections; he was my only way of finding Eli. Eli must be frightened, he must be terrified. I cried and cried just thinking of what he is doing, or what someone is doing to him. I closed my eyes and remembered the night Eli proposed to me. "Clare, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" That question echoed through my head. I sat back in the passenger seat and waited for Fitz. "I loved him so much…" I whispered loosing the feeling of love that Eli brought me when I saw his face…

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

"So, how are you doing man?" I asked him as he handed me a beer. "No thanks I have to drive home. I just wanted to spin by and talk." Jake said, "Yeah man, what's up? We haven't talked since…a while. I can't even remember."He wasn't acting any different; I don't think he had Eli or Matthew. "Yeah, um I know this is a weird question but a couple of weeks ago I left my old t-shirt here and I want it back. Do you mind if I check around to look for it?" He sipped his beer and said, "Yeh man its fine. I'm going to be outside on the deck to smoke. So, meet me out there when you're done." I nodded and headed up the steps first. If he didn't have them, maybe there were clues.

I searched his room, went through all his papers and nothing. He's so stupid! This is going to be harder than I thought. As I flipped through papers I found a picture of Clare. It was a black and white photograph. She was sitting on the bench with Eli, at college. Why was he taking pictures of them? I never ordered him to do that. Now, I'm on to something. I flipped through more papers. And, I found a letter. I opened it and it read,

"Jake,

You have failed to complete your task I have assigned to you. You must now face the consequences. Whatever happens to you, you will deserve it. I asked you to do one simple task and that is to bring Eli in. But, turns out I had to do it myself. So, I'd watch my back if I were you.

-You know who this is."

Shit! Whoever has Eli, Jake worked for. But, they are too smart. They cover up too well. I heard footsteps and quickly shoved everything into the draws they came out of. "I found it!" I said holding a random shirt. "Good man, I'm glad. Do you want to hang out for a while?" He asked me holding beer. He was probably going to drink himself to death. "Jake, I think we need to talk. Like, talk." He said, "Okay, whatever you say captain Cranium!" He was already too drunk to probably answer my questions. I turned and grabbed the papers and the pictures. I sat down next to him on the couch. I showed Jake the picture, "Why did you take this picture?" I asked him. "Clare is really hot. I mean Eli just got in the way, obviously." I shook my head, "Who told you to take this picture?" I asked him slowly so he could process it. "Hm…a person." I grabbed the beer bottle in his hand and smashed it on the ground. He was immediately taken out of his drunken state with shocked eyes.

"Get out of my house, now." He ordered me. I laughed, "I need you to tell me who you are working for because they took Eli and Clare's baby." Jake said, "All of a sudden, Fitz is playing the nice guy. Well, news flash for you Fitz, I am still a bad guy and will always be the bad guy." Now, I am having second thoughts that he might have Eli and Matthew. Maybe the person that took them placed them in this house. "Who told you to capture Eli?" I asked him for the last time. "I can't tell you man, it's confidential." I grabbed him by the collar and rammed him against the wall. "Listen to me, Jake. I have Clare sitting outside in the car crying her eyes out because she doesn't know where Eli or her baby is. So, if you don't tell me who hired you I am going to snap your neck off." He laughed and his fingers trailed down his side pressing a button on the wall. "What did you do?" I asked him angrily. Then, appeared two security guards. "No, come on Jake really. I got you this way! I helped you get this far!" He said, "Goodbye Fitz. Rule number one of being a bad guy, NEVER TELL YOUR SECRETS!" Before I knew it I got tossed onto the concrete. "Get out of here punk!" One of the guys screamed. "Yeh, fuck you too!" I said stepping into the driver's seat of the car.

I started the engine and drove fast in silence. "I'm guessing that didn't go too well…" Clare whispered. "No, it was going well until those two idiots kicked me out." Clare started listening intensely. "Jake was ordered by whoever has Eli now to capture him. But, for some reason he didn't do it. So, I found this also." I handed her the picture I shoved in my pocket. She immediately covered her mouth and the tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe it…" she whispered through her sobs. "I'm sorry Clare, it's just evidence." She nodded and dropped the picture near her feet looking out the window. I pulled over quickly and said, "Get out of the car." She asked, "What?" She looked confused. I said, "If he ruins your life, I'm ruining his." She said, "Fitz, stop. Just relax." I breathed in and out of my nose starting to grow furious. She looked at the picture which was turned on the back side. It had a backwards, what looked like a 3. But, could have been a three. "A three?" I asked her. She examined it. "I don't know, I don't know what I am doing. We are never going to find him…" I said, "Yes we are Clare. Come on, I think that's enough searching for today. How about we take your minds of things?" She said, "I'm not having sex with you." I said, "Dammit." She finally laughed for the first time I've heard in three days.

"I was just kidding, how about a movie and dinner? You have to eat anyway." She looked out the window and said, "I can't relax at a movie, or eat knowing Eli is missing Fitz." I nodded, "Well, I know I'm hungry and we are humans so we should eat. And, besides it's already getting late. It's almost five already. Who knew Jake's house was so far away? It'll probably take us until nine or ten to get home. Because, it's rush hour already." She nodded and said, "I like burger king." I nodded, "Burger king it is." I watched her the whole way in thinking intently and breaking out into sobs. Eli, where the fuck are you?

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 6:**

"He knows! He's catching on to it!" I told my boss over the phone. "What are you talking about?" I replied, "Fitz came by my house, with Clare in the car and asking if I had Eli."I heard them sigh on the other line, "You didn't tell them anything right?" I shook my head and said, "Of course not! That would blow the cover."

SO, WHO'S PROSPECTIVE IS THIS? ^ ^

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! **

**Love you guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 6**

JAKE'S PROSPECTIVE

"He knows! He's catching on to it!" I told my boss over the phone. "What are you talking about?" I replied, "Fitz came by my house, with Clare in the car and asking if I had Eli."I heard them sigh on the other line, "You didn't tell them anything right?" I shook my head and said, "Of course not! That would blow the cover." "Ok, well I hope to see them soon anyway…I already started getting the vents ready for Eli. And, then the baby goes next. But, I think it's time to give little Clare a phone call. Or, perhaps a video." I said, "Give them something. Let them know you want money or something." I heard a pounding of a desk over the phone and they continued, "I don't want money, I want Clare to feel the way I did and I know she's feeling it right now." I said, "Okay, just be careful they don't see you or blow your cover. Actually, I'll drop the video off at Fitz's house because I know they are staying together." "Ok, I'll have the video sent to you by a little after midnight." The line then went dead. I looked at the clock, "11:38 pm." I sighed signing onto my computer, waiting…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Please…" I whispered after screaming for two hours for help. I was in a dark basement, not being able to see anything but the door I faced that I couldn't get to. It was almost midnight and all did was fall on the floor and scream for help. Maybe, if I tried to drag my head. I slammed by head on the ground pulling me closer and closer to the door. Once I reached the door, I tried to move but I couldn't stand. I was regaining feeling in my right leg. I looked at the clock, "11:58pm." Shit. I breathed in and kept moving. Then, as the clock struck 11:59 I regained the feeling of both legs. I positioned myself to stand. I frantically tried to think of how to unlock the doorknob. But, before I knew it the green smoke started to surround me. "No!" I screamed. I opened my mouth and started to open the door with my mouth. It clicked, but I soon fell as the door opened from the fumes…

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

"Wow, it took you two hours to eat." I said laughing at Clare who sat in the passenger seat. "Yeah, well it took you until one a.m. to get home. So, driver's fault." I sighed and said, "Okay okay you win. But, now we can sleep and then get to bed. You can take the bed and I'll get the couch." Clare nodded and looked worried. As we approached my driveway I parked the car and then hopped out. I looked at my porch and saw a video tape lying on the ground I quickly picked it up and shoved it in my pants before Clare noticed it was even on the ground. I opened the door and Clare said nervously, "Fitz, I, um, don't know how to say this…" I looked down at Clare who looked like a broken angel. "I am not used to sleeping in a bed alone. And, I just don't want to give you the wrong Idea. For the months I wasn't with Eli, I cried myself to sleep at night. I just don't want to do that tonight." I nodded and said, "I can lay with you, I'm not going to touch you Clare. This time, you can trust me." She nodded and I handed her a pair of boxers and a big shirt. "When you're with me, you can use my clothes." She grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

I walked upstairs and shoved the tape into my draw. I quickly turned around when I saw Clare, dressed in my clothes. She looked, more beautiful than ever when she was tired. She slid into the bed and I turned off the light. Once I got her to sleep, I would watch the tape downstairs. She didn't look like she could take whatever was on the tape right now. She went under the covers and I lay next to her. "Can you hold me?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she said, "Thanks…" I knew she was nervous, but she felt protected and that's what I wanted her to feel. "Good night Clare…" I whispered. She said, "Goodnight Fitz." She closed her eyes and her face looked as if her mind was at ease, at least for the night. I waited an hour until I knew Clare was really sleeping. I smiled as I released my grip and got up from the bed. I grabbed the tape and trotted quietly downstairs.

I placed the VHS tape in the player on the flat screen TV. I looked as it turned from fuzzy to dark. But, it was a green set up. Which means the tape was recorded in the dark, but was highlighted in green. I watched intently as I saw Eli in a chair. He's okay, he's not moving. "Help me!" He screamed. "Please…" He screamed again. He was crying, he was scared, and alone. I looked around trying to find where he was, but there were no clues. It was a dark basement room with a light shining on a door. "Help me!" Why couldn't he move? What was he doing? The video fast forwarded on its own. They showed the clock "11:58pm" Eli was crawling on the floor with just his head pulling him. He must have been, paralyzed, maybe. But, then he lifted to his feet. He started to turn the door knob with his mouth. Then, there were fumes showing coming out of the vents. Eli dropped to the floor when the door opened. He coughed and coughed until eventually it stopped. The tape went blank and then switched to a new scene. It was a baby, it was Matthew. "Sh…" I heard someone say. The baby was in a carriage. Poor baby Matthew. Then, the camera vision switched to Eli. He had duck tape on his mouth and he had no shirt on. He was passed out. But, I could still see a fainted tear on his cheek. "Eli…" I whispered. Then, the tape went blank and then the color gray consumed the screen and the tape came out. That's it. "Help me! Fitz!" I heard Clare screech stopping me from rewinding the tape to look for clues. "Clare!" I screamed running as fast as I could up the steps…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I opened my eyes and tried to remember how I ended up here. Oh yeah, the room, the gas and it was all blank from there. I turned when I heard a baby cry. "Matthew…" I whispered or tried to considering I had duck tape over my mouth. "Matthew…" I whispered again. He was unharmed, and still the perfect baby boy I saw when he was born. He was sleeping with a nook in his mouth. I felt the wind pick up when the door opened. A person walked in, tall, and had a mask on. Why did this person's figure look so familiar? I couldn't put my finger on it. I only had my pants on. My toes were freezing and there was padding over my chest. "Mhmm…" I said as the person got closer. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the person who captured me take off the mask. Why didn't I think of them before? How could I not have seen it coming?

* * *

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 7:**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I placed her on the bed and said, "Go back to sleep Clare…" It was only five a.m. "Okay…" she whispered facing the wall gripping the tape tighter. I trotted down the stairs turning off the T.V. and then the doorbell rung. "What the fuck?" I said walking towards the door. I opened the door slowly seeing a man I didn't recognize at all. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "I'm looking for Clare. I'm her brother."

***WARNING**-This story is just getting warmed up, thanks to my best friend for the idea this story is going to last longer than I intended. You guys are going to be blown away! Hope you're ready for it!*

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW!**

Love you guys

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 7**

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

I rushed into the room by her side. She was having a night terror. "Clare, I'm here." I said cradling her in my arms. "Don't leave me…please." I said, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She cried in my arms. The girl of my dreams actually wanted me around. "Please, Fitz…Don't walk out on me like everyone else…" I kissed her forehead and said, "I'm not going anywhere Clare." Clare finally fell asleep in my arms. But, all I could keep thinking of was that tape. The tape replayed in my head. "Help me!" I heard him scream as if he was in the room right now. "Please!" I heard him scream again echoing through my head. I couldn't show Clare the tape she'd have a nervous breakdown. I closed my eyes attempting to go to sleep…

I opened my eyes and Clare wasn't next to me. "Clare?" I asked looking around. Then, I heard the tape playing. Shit! She found the fucking tape. I rushed down the steps to see Clare kneeling down in front of the TV. with the tape showing gray fuzz. She watched it already, it's too late. "Clare…" I whispered. She grabbed the tape out of the player and asked, "How long were you going to keep this from me?" I looked at Clare and shook my head, "Not long, I just didn't think you could handle it right now. That's all. I was only helping you. I didn't want you to see that." She started crying and said, "He got hurt Fitz…I know it." She placed her hands over her face. I kneeled down across her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Don't cry Clare, we can't assume anything until we know for sure." She nodded and said, "Eli, come back…please…" Clare whispered and I rubbed her back calming her down. "Come on Clare…It's alright everything is going to be alright…" I whispered stroking my hand on her back. "It's not…It's not…" she kept whispering through her sobs.

I stayed in that position with Clare for two hours. "Come on Clare, let me take you back upstairs," I gripped her body in my arms and carried her up the stairs as she held onto that tape like it was the last memory of Eli and her baby she had. I placed her on the bed and said, "Go back to sleep Clare…" It was only five a.m. "Okay…" she whispered facing the wall gripping the tape tighter. I trotted down the stairs turning off the T.V. and then the doorbell rung. "What the fuck?" I said walking towards the door. I opened the door slowly seeing a man I didn't recognize at all. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "I'm looking for Clare. I'm her brother." Okay, I'm not that stupid; I know she doesn't have a brother. Or, does she? "Dude, I'm sorry I think you should leave." I tried closing the door but it slammed open causing yellow stars to blur my vision. I knew I was on the ground but I couldn't see correctly, than I couldn't see at all…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

They ripped the duck tape off my mouth. "I would have never expected you…" I whispered. "Yeah, well that was the whole point." I looked at the person analyzing every inch. "Well, now that we are friends I can tell you what's going to happen?" I laughed pathetically and said, "We were never friends, we always will be enemies." They started to unwrap me and then stopped. "Now, I am going to make it very clear to you. I will never be out of you and Clare's life. That is my goal." I laughed and asked, "Now, how do you plan on doing that?" I instantly felt the same feeling I did when I was paralyzed, nothing. I felt as if my body was drained. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Staying in your lives forever…" The last thing I saw was my pants being unbuckled…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"What are you doing?" I screamed at Michael as he lifted me from Fitz's bed. "Stop! Fitz!" I screamed for Fitz. I struggled in Michael's arms. "No!" I screamed again as I started kicking. "Clare, stop I just really miss you and I need you right now." Michael grabbed my wrist as I tried pounding on his chest to let me go. "Scream one more time, and I'll twist this tiny wrist." I instantly shut up and I saw Fitz, lying on the ground unconscious. I threw the tape at Fitz hoping it would wake him up. "Fitz!" I screamed and I heard a crack in my wrist. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "Clare!" When I heard Fitz's voice I immediately felt relieved. Michael started running with me and then Fitz tackled Michael to the ground. "Don't hurt him…" I told Fitz. Michael didn't know what he was doing he was too stupid. I hurt my wrist badly, I don't know if he broke it, or sprained it. But, it didn't hurt just a slight pain. Fitz started kicking him. I covered my mouth, "Okay, Fitz I think he had enough." Fitz stopped and Michael panted on his back. "Shit man…I was just going to take her back to where she belongs! She can stay with me until we find Eli." Fitz grabbed my hand and we walked back inside. "Clare, you know you should be with me!" Michael screamed. I started to tear and I looked back. "Fitz wait," I whispered. "You are actually going to consider him. Clare, get it through your head that he can have Eli and Matthew. The only person you can trust is me." He made a valid point. We walked inside and Fitz grabbed some ice out of the freezer. "We can't take you back to the hospital, unless they would keep you there. So, ice is all I got." Fitz grabbed my hips and placed me on the counter. I held out my bruised wrist and Fitz lightly placed the ice on. "Ouch…" I hissed gripping onto Fitz's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt, you can hold on…" I gripped his shoulder tighter as he placed more pressure on it…

ONE MONTH LATER…

DREW'S PROSPECTIVE

It pained me to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I analyzed my surroundings. "Where's Eli?" I groaned looking up into Ali's frightened, yet excited eyes. "Drew! You're awake!" I looked down at my body and my leg had a full cast on it, and I had a cast covering my chest. "Where is he?" I croaked looking at Adam who smiled. "Drew, man I'm so happy you're alive!" Adam wrapped his arms around my head and I asked, "Where is Eli? Clare?" Adam shook his head looking into my eyes. "We don't know." Ali ran in with my parents as they smiled hugging me. "How long was I out?" Ali's bright eyes made me smile and she said, "One month." I missed one month of my life that I will never be able to recover from. I couldn't remember certain things, important things. I felt as if I had a spot missing…

ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE

When Drew brought up the person I missed the most it nearly brought me to tears. I walked outside into the hallway trying to forget about Eli. He had disappeared for over a month now, and I missed him so much. I missed Eli, he was like my brother. He was the other brother I never had, the other brother I always wanted. One second he was in my embrace, and the next second he was torn away by my fingertips. For the past month, I would see people walking around and think it's Eli, until they turn away and they aren't. I couldn't believe my best friend was missing for a little over a month and the police haven't gotten one lead on him. I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I started walking home. I was glad my brother woke up from his coma. I prayed everyday that I would see him smile again, even if I never did. I would risk my life for the people I love. I knew Drew would want time alone with Ali, so I decided to go home. When I approached my house I saw a video tape laying on my front step.

I was hesitant as I picked it up from the cold hard ground. I walked inside, checking every room and turning every light making sure no one was in the house. I kneeled down in front of my TV and placed the VHS tape into the player. I slowly waited patiently as the video began. My eyes shot open when I saw Eli. He was sitting in a chair, like a free man. He said, "If you're watching this, then I'm sorry I left you. Adam, I know you're worried about me, but I don't want you to worry." His eyes wondered and tears fell from his eyes. "Eli…" I whispered. "I tried to say goodbye, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bare to see your face filled with hurt. I couldn't do it. I just want you to know I am safe where I am. I have Matthew, and we are okay. I got a new job, and everything. My life is finally without Clare, and I don't have to worry about protecting her anymore. Adam, you are my best friend, practically my brother, and I love you. Maybe, someday in the future we'll meet again." Eli looked up nervously and the video stopped. I started crying knowing that Eli wasn't captured, he did run from us. He abandoned Clare, me, Drew, Ali, and everyone. I can't believe he did that to us. I won't believe it, it's too surreal...

* * *

**SO, DOES ANYONE ELSE LOVE THIS STORY?**

**Preview to Chapter 8:**

Eli sat in a chair, looking depressed. He had black circles under his eyes, and his hair all messed up. He looked so skinny, and so dead. "Clare, Clare…" He choked on his sobs trying to get his sentence out but he couldn't even get passed my name. "Eli…" I whimpered...

DID THEY FIND ELI? WHAT DO YOU THINK?

***!REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!***

**Love you guys!**

**Cliffhanger Girl **

**3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHATPER 8**

5 MONTHS LATER…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

Five long, tiring, endless months without Eli. I had tried to move on over these past few months. It pains my heart that I have to try and forget the one person I loved the most. I tried to forget about Matthew, knowing I wasn't going to see his tiny face, his tiny fingers, and hear his cry again. I didn't want to move on, but time wasn't going to stop for me. And, time wasn't going to bring back Eli. I have been living with Fitz, and we have grown closer together. Fitz has been staying in hiding since the police have been dong patrols looking for him. I haven't heard from Ali or Drew in months. I don't even know if they are okay. I don't know if Adam's okay. But, all I could do right now, is pray and hope they are okay. I looked out the classroom window I taught in as I saw the raindrops fall. The only way to try and forget is to take my mind off it. I tried doing this by teaching kindergarten. The happy children frolicking around seemed to take my mind off of things for six hours of the long days.

After school ended, I walked out into the pouring rain and saw Fitz leaning on the car smiling. I couldn't help but smile and know that he was here for me. I know, when the police catch him he's leaving forever. But, I can always look back and think about the great memories we shared together. Even without Eli, I still tried my hardest to live my life. I might have done this successfully, but there is still a missing piece of my heart that will always be devoted to Eli. I hugged Fitz before stepping into the passenger seat of the car. Fitz asked, "How was school?" I nodded and said, "Two kids threw up, four kids took a nap, and the rest ran around in circles." Fitz smiled and said, "Sounds like you had a great day." Fitz smiled and said, "I have something for you." He reached in the back of the car and handed me a video tape. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked him gripping the tape in my hand as my fingers trembled. "It's a new tape," Fitz said. Once we got home I ran to the T.V. and slid the tape into the player…

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

Clare and I had fortunately grown closer. The nights she couldn't sleep, I was there, the times she cried, I was there. I was thankful each day that passed that the police hadn't found me. Clare had forgiven me for everything I had done to her and Eli over our lives. We just decided to move on, or try to. We had grown over the past few months together. We kissed, we always kiss now, and even though if the police ever found Eli I would have those memories to keep with Clare. I couldn't get Eli's shrieks out of my head from the video five months ago. I can still hear them, clear as day. I smiled as I watched Clare anxiously play the tape. I hope this tape would be a good one…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I intently watched the video. Eli sat in a chair, looking depressed. He had black circles under his eyes, and his hair all messed up. He looked so skinny, and so dead. "Clare, Clare…" He choked on his sobs trying to get his sentence out but he couldn't even get passed my name. "Eli…" I whimpered as Fitz sat by my side placing his arm on my shoulder. "I love you Clare, I miss you so much. I decided…I decided to move on with Matthew. Where we are, is a good safe place for our child…" Eli continued crying, and it broke my heart. He wasn't captured, he left us. He took the baby, and left me alone. "You probably won't see me, ever again, but it's for the best. I always planned on growing old, with, with you but living without you seemed like a better road. I couldn't stand constantly protecting you, and trying to keep you alive. I have to worry about Matthew now…" I cried heavily as he said those cruel and hateful things. "Matthew is the only person in my life that I didn't mess up with. He trusts me, he trusts me to tell the truth. I promise I will tell him all about you. But, I hope you get this video and when you do I want you to move on with your life. Don't dwell on me anymore; I'm sorry I had to do this to you Clare. I'll always love you…" His eyes looked up and then the camera went dead. "Why would he do this to me?" I sobbed looking at my lap and cried. I didn't know what else to do, he left me.

"Clare…don't cry. I'm sure he was told to say that," Fitz told me. I looked up to Fitz and saw his bright hopeful eyes look into mine. "Clare, please don't…" I cut him off by kissing him. I climbed on top of him as he brushed his hands up and down my thighs. Fitz kissed me back and then pulled away with a confused look on his face. I asked, "What? Why you don't want me? Like Eli doesn't want me…no one wants me." I got up and started walking up the steps crying when Fitz lightly pushed me against the hallway walls. He breathed at an erratic pace and said, "I want you so bad Clare, you don't understand." His breath hitched from running after me sending chills up and down my back. Fitz kissed my neck and I said, "Then, take me."

* * *

WOW! BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING (PROBABLY DID LOL)

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW! ****REVIEW!**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 9:**

**DREW'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I wish I could call Clare, and tell her…" Her sentence trailed off as I looked up and saw Eli. Or, at least I thought it was. "Is that…" Ali continued my sentence, "Eli?" He had a carriage in front of him, I assumed it was Matthew. Before, I could notice Ali had already run up to him.

******OKAY, SO I WOULD LIKE TO WARN YOU GUYS THAT YOU MOST LIKELY WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED NEXT CHAPTER! BUT, I WILL ASSURE YOU, THAT SOON ENOUGH YOU WILL BE UNCONFUSED! THIS STORY WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS AWAY! *****

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 9**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Fitz kissed my neck and I said, "Then, take me." Fitz lifted me up and I jumped in his arms kissing him anxiously. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close to me. This is what I wanted, I wanted Fitz. He was the only one I had left in my life. I had to take advantage of him while he was still here. Fitz towered over me as we landed on his bed. I started frantically undressing him, as he tugged at my shirt. In the mean time, not letting go of each other. I smiled underneath him for the second we stopped, I felt as if this was right. I leaned up and kissed him. "Clare, are you sure?" I heard him ask burying his head in my neck. "Just do it already!" I told him laughing. This was the one moment in six months that I was happy. I grabbed onto Fitz as he thrust into me. "Oh my god…" I whimpered clawing Fitz's back. He stopped when I screeched in pain. "Keep go-going…" I stumbled on my words sounding like an idiot. Fitz laughed continuing to kiss me as we "made love." I needed to feel more, I felt him, but I needed to feel more. As if Fitz read my mind he went faster. "Fitz!" I screamed reaching my climax and Fitz had done the same, and collapsed next to me. Our bodies lay next to each other, sweating, and a mess. "I think I love you Fitz…" I mumbled through frantic breaths. He smiled and said, "I can't believe it." I smiled at Fitz as he lay next to me. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to his body. Our bodies interlocked with each other's. I said, "Thank you Fitz." He raised one of his eye brows and asked, "For what?" I smiled, "Not leaving me…" Fitz stroked his fingers through my hair and calmed me down. My heart beat turned back to normal and I slowly drifted away in the arms of the man I now loved…

DREW'S PROSPECTIVE

"Ali, can we please go for a walk now?" Ali placed her coat on and she asked, "Are you ready for your first official walk in the park since the accident?" I nodded taking her hand. I had gone through months of treatment, recovering, and rehab. I learned to walk with and without a broken leg. I had nothing to do, but think about Eli and Clare. The police haven't found anything on Clare, or where she is, or Fitz. But, I know if Fitz has her she is in good hands. He saved my life so he was a hero in my eyes. Ali asked, "Are you still upset that you couldn't go back to college with your football scholarship?" I smiled and breathed in the spring air, "No, Ali. I mean football was a passion I had, and still do. Every time I pass a football field, I remember the big games I had. But, when I had the accident I nearly lost my life. I made my mind agree with my body, I can't do it anymore." Ali smiled and said, "I'm so glad you're just alive. When I saw you in that hospital bed, I almost gave up…" I smiled and placed my arm around her. I think this was it, the moment was perfect. I stopped Ali in her tracks. We stood under a beautiful tree that had blossomed in the park. I smiled and groaned a little getting down on one knee. I pulled out the wedding ring I had wanted to give her since before the accident.

"Open your eyes…" I whispered and her eyes filled with tears. Her smile made my life. I was complete at this very moment. I asked, "Ali Bhandari, will you marry me?" She smiled and said, "Yes, yes Drew. I'll marry you!" I grabbed her shaking left hand and gently placed the ring on her finger. Ali helped me up off my knee and she wrapped her arms around me like a little princess who got her first pony. "I love you." She whispered pressing her lips against mine. This was my life, Ali was my life. She was the reason I got a second chance. Ali, the love of my life, was the reason. As we continued walking through the park, her smile never left her face. She said, "I wish I could call Clare, and tell her…" Her sentence trailed off as I looked up and saw Eli. Or, at least I thought it was. "Is that…" Ali continued my sentence, "Eli?" He had a carriage in front of him, I assumed it was Matthew. Before, I could notice Ali had run up to him.

"Eli!" She said screaming wrapping her tiny arms around his body. "Who are you?" He asked pulling her away. I confusedly looked at him. "I don't know an Eli, but nice to meet you two." I knew it was Eli; he just had a crew cut, and looked different a little. But, he was still Eli. "Eli, it's me Drew. Do you remember me?" He shook his head, "Sorry my name is Thomas. I don't know an Eli or quite frankly a Drew either." He got up and started walking away with the carriage. Ali wasn't going to give up. "Excuse me Thomas, but I can't help to notice how adorable your baby is. How old is he?" I just went along with this. "He's six and a half months. His name is Matthew." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the name. "I have a baby that's eight month old, maybe we can set up a play date. I read in a book one time, that baby's should communicate with other babies…" Eli smiled, not smirked, smiled at Ali and handed her a card with his number on it. "Anytime, call. I would love to have Matthew have a play date. You two seem like very lovely people." Lovely people, what were we living in the olden ages? Eli smiled at us and walked away. "Thomas?" I asked Ali questionably. "He doesn't remember us…" Ali whispered shaking.

"Maybe, he is just playing stupid because he wants nothing to do with us anymore…" I said as we sat on a close bench. I held Ali's hand as she twiddled with the card with his number in her hand. "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of it." I asked, "Yeah, we don't have a kid, how are we going to have a play date without a kid?" Ali laughed and said, "Oh Drew…I thought you were good at this detective crap, seems like I'm way better." I asked, "What are we going to do? Force him to get us back into his life. I mean, you are the godmother of that baby. And, Adam is the godfather after all." Ali shook her head and said, "We are going to find where is house is by tracking the phone number. Then, we are going to confront him." I nodded, "Okay, I'm behind you one hundred percent in whatever you do…" She said, "It might take me long to get to him, but I think we should wait about one month, or two to go to his house. Maybe, three." I asked, "Why?" She said, "I don't want to sound desperate." I nodded my head, I can't believe Eli. He isn't Thomas…What's wrong with him?

THOMAS'S PROSPECTIVE

"Hey honey, you'll never believe what happened to me today. Some young couple approached me in the park calling me Eli. I was like, I'm Thomas, I don't know what gets into young couples these days." Michelle smiled at me kissing me on the cheek. "How do you feel? You shouldn't be on your feet all day, with the baby on the way." My wonderful Michelle, one day we will get married and live in a bigger and better house. "I was just cooking for you sweet heart." Michelle smiled as I said, "I'm going to put Matthew down then I'll be right down." I trotted up the steps with baby Matthew in my hands. He looked just like his mother, Michelle. I sat in the rocking chair as I gently rocked Matthew to sleep. "You know how much I love you Matthew; I love you so much…and you know mommy does too. She loves you so much, and you have a baby brother on the way too. You're going to love her so much…" Matthew laughed coughing as I cradled his tiny body in my arms. I placed him in his crib and played the lullaby music. But, for some reason I felt as if I was missing something. Oh well, I walked down stairs glancing at my beautiful girlfriend.

I took her by surprise placing my hands on her big tummy. I rubbed her stomach gently and said, "Daddy loves you…" Michelle laughed bringing me up to her eyes. I kissed her chastely on the lips as she smiled. "Come on, let's eat." We sat down across from each other. "So, how was your day?" I asked her. "Good, how was the walk in the park with Matthew?" I said, "He did the cutest thing. He loves birds, like his daddy." Michelle smiled and said, "I love you so much Thomas. I remember the first day I met you, I knew you were the one." I know Michelle kept telling me about the first day we met, but there was a part of me that doesn't remember it like she tells me. I shrug it off. After we finished eating I said, "Now, that Matthew is asleep we can watch a movie and then go to sleep." She nodded and she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. She stopped at the movie, "The Ugly Truth." I smiled, she loved chick flicks. She snuggled into my chest smiling. I stroked my fingers through her hair and said, "I love you so much…" Halfway through the movie I heard light breathing. I looked down, noticing Michelle was sleeping. I got up and placed a blanket over her body. I placed a pillow under her head and kissed her forehead. "I love you…" I whispered walking away from Michelle. I locked the door and walked upstairs to my bed. I didn't want to wake her. I lay in my bed, feeling as if someone was missing. I needed Michelle lying next to me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dream…

I stared at Michelle holding Matthew. I smiled at her and she turned to give Matthew to a young girl with urban curls. "What are you doing?" I asked her. Michelle had tears in her eyes and said, "I have to give him up." I started crying and the girl with urban curls asked, "Why don't you love me anymore?" This girl's eyes made me blind. She looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. "You ran away from us…" the girl with curly hair started crying. "What are you talking about?" I screamed. I screamed it again except out loud awaking from this nightmare…I breathed in and out feeling the sweat drop down my face. "Bad dream…" I whispered closing my eyes. But, I couldn't get the face of the girl with urban curly hair out of my head…

* * *

**ANYONE CONFUSED? **

***LET ME TRY AND EXPLAIN SOMETHING*- When in captive or taken away from a certain place for a long time, I read what it does to your mind. It can make you forget things, and forget certain people. Are you a little bit more cleared now?**

**The story will soon unravel on its own! **

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 10:**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I kept walking and I saw Eli. Or, I swear I saw him. "It's…" I lost my words. "Eli…" Fitz said. "Which diapers should I get?" I heard him mumble looking at the pile of diapers. "Eli…" I said taping his shoulder. He swiftly turned around. "Yes, do you need help with anything?" He asked. I said, "Eli, it's me Clare." He smiled and said, "I don't know why, but I get that a lot. My name is Thomas, nice to meet you. Have a good day." My mood went from happy, to extreme depression. "Eli!" I said louder pulling him to make him turn around. He looked, healthy, happy, and full of joy. "Eli, it's me, Clare Edwards your girlfriend." He laughed at me and held out his hand, "Clare, nice to meet you. I am Thomas. Good day," Eli smirked at me and soon disappeared in the aisles. I knew it was Eli, he had the smirk. "What the fuck was that?" I asked turning to Fitz. "We should follow him…" I nodded and we waited until Eli got in the car and we did the same. Fitz followed him with the head lights turned off. "Let's follow him…See what the fuck is up." Fitz said as we followed in our car. My heart raced, he forgot me or did he choose to forget me?

**I know I gave you guys a long preview, but thought you guys do need a LITTLE leeway. **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

****ATTENTION**-****PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "THE JUNKIE," READ AND REVIEW IT! I THINK YOU GUYS WOULD LOVE IT! THANKS A BUNCH! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWE YOU GUYS THE ****BIGGEST APOLOGY**** IN THE WORLD! I HAD HONESTLY FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND CONTINUE READING THIS CHAPTER…THANKS LOVE YOU GUYS (:**

**

* * *

**

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 10**

3 MONTH'S LATER…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"You really think you're pregnant…" Fitz said as we walked into the drug store.

"I have missed my period by two weeks Fitz. I think it's time for a test," I told him walking through the aisles.

"We didn't even use a condom," I added.

He said, "Well, I pulled out."

I laughed, "Yeah that explains…no I'm not even going there with you right now."

Fitz followed me as I looked at the walls of tests. I kept walking and I saw Eli. Or, I swear I saw him.

"It's…" I lost my words. "Eli…" Fitz said.

"Which diapers should I get?" I heard him mumble looking at the pile of diapers.

"Eli…" I said taping his shoulder.

He swiftly turned around. "Yes, do you need help with anything?" He asked.

I said, "Eli, it's me Clare."

He smiled and said, "I don't know why, but I get that a lot. My name is Thomas, nice to meet you. Have a good day."

My mood went from happy, to extreme depression. "Eli!" I said louder pulling him to make him turn around.

He looked, healthy, happy, and full of joy.

"Eli, it's me, Clare Edwards your girlfriend."

He laughed at me and held out his hand, "Clare, nice to meet you. I am Thomas. Good day," Eli smirked at me and soon disappeared in the aisles.

I knew it was Eli, he had the smirk.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked turning to Fitz.

"We should follow him…" I nodded and we waited until Eli got in the car and we did the same.

Fitz followed him with the head lights turned off. "Let's follow him…See what the fuck is up." Fitz said as we followed in our car.

My heart raced, he forgot me or did he choose to forget me?

* * *

ALI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Let's go its night time; we know where the place is. Get up!" I screamed excitedly at Drew.

"Okay okay, I'm driving."

I screamed upstairs for Adam, "Adam! Let's go we are going to Thomas's!"

He yelped, "Be right down!" Drew and I had received the official location from his friend of the address from Thomas.

We jumped into the car and sped to the address. "I'm nervous," I whispered looking at the houses as we approached the neighborhood.

"Me too, but we're together that's all that counts…" He told me grabbing my hand.

Adam made a gagging sound and we laughed.

We soon pulled up across the street to the address. I asked, "Ready?"

Once we approached the door I was hesitant to knock on it. When I had my fist inches away from the knock on his door we were all pulled in opposite directions of the house.

The person covered my mouth. I looked at the person, it was Clare.

"Clare…" I whispered wrapping my arms so tight around her.

I found my best friend; my best friend was in my arms.

"Ali!" She said whispering.

Then, Fitz came around and we all stood looking at each other.

Drew and Adam followed Fitz.

We all asked, "How did you know?"

We all smiled and I hugged Fitz.

"I never got to thank you for saving me."

Fitz nodded and said, "Anytime…"

We stood awkwardly looking at each other. "Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"We need to get into that house…I know something is wrong with Eli." Clare told us.

I looked at every one standing around me and I glanced at Clare's stomach.

"Clare, are you pregnant?"

She said, "I don't know. I was at the drug store buying a pregnancy test, and then I saw Eli getting diapers. He had a baby, smaller than Matthew in his carriage. Ali, I think he had a baby with another girl."

I shook my head, "He would never do that to you…"

Clare shook her head and let the tears fall down from her cheek. I embraced Clare in my arms.

It felt good to be like this. "Group hug!" I screeched smiling.

When no one moved, I said, "Now." Everyone smiled hugging each other.

I said, "Clare, let's just snap some sense back into Eli." She nodded wiping her tears away. All five us standing at the door.

Everything past this door would reveal the mystery of Eli.

What had happened to him, what he did with Matthew, and who had taken him? Or, if he decided to move on and live his life with another woman…

We all nodded at each other as we knocked lightly on the door.

* * *

THOMAS'S PROSPECTIVE

"Honey, can you get the door? I am going to go put Matthew and Daniel to sleep." I yelped downstairs to Michelle.

"Okay baby, I'll be in the basement." I nodded and walked upstairs.

Daniel, my second son, was crying.

Michelle had delivered a pre mature baby, eight months old, but luckily he was a healthy baby boy.

I smiled cradling Daniel in my arms. "I love you…" I whispered kissing the baby's forehead.

I heard a big slam downstairs.

I jolted up to the head of the stairs. "Michelle are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just dropped a can." I breathed out, feeling relieved.

I sat in the rocking chair with Daniel in my arms.

I smiled looking out the window. I couldn't get that Clare girl out of my head. Why did she look so familiar? Why did she look so…alluring.

I could recognize her anywhere, but who was she?

I forced my mind to try and remember when I placed Danny in the crib. I smiled and trotted downstairs.

I looked at the basement door, and I had never been in the basement.

I looked at it and shrugged my shoulders.

I tried twisting the door knob, but it was locked. I could hear people talking. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

I searched frantically for a key…

As I searched for a key I heard a scream, a scream I could remember.

It sounded so familiar, Clare Edwards. Then, I snapped. Everything was so weird.

Where was I?

I looked around me and saw a picture.

It was me, Eli, in a picture with a woman, and two babies.

"Who are these people? Who am I with? Where's Clare?"

I looked closer at the picture and analyzed this girl.

I knew I was holding Matthew in this picture. But, where was Clare?

I gulped hearing another screech.

Where the fuck was I?

I don't recall living here, at all.

I was traumatized, brain washed, demented.

I couldn't think straight but, I knew Clare was in trouble.

I know who I am; I am Elijah Goldsworthy, Clare's husband. Did we get married?

Oh, it doesn't matter right now.

I grabbed all the keys on the table and tried each one as I heard the people I loved screech and beg…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

We all coughed breathing in dust and whatever was in this woman's basement.

Once we walked in, the floor boards dropped sending us into the basement.

When I looked up the ceiling had closed up as if it didn't happen.

Fitz asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded as we all stood up. "Are you okay?" Drew asked Ali.

She nodded. "Adam?"I asked.

"I'm good!" I looked around, this place was so familiar.

"Does this place look more familiar than I think it is?" I asked looking at everyone.

"It looks like the background of Eli's videos he sent us," Fitz said.

Adam said, "Yeah, it looks exactly like this."

Drew sighed and asked, "What's wrong with Eli though, he keeps saying he's Thomas. Who the hell is Thomas? Thomas is Eli."

I stared at Drew shaking, he had a point.

"I don't know, maybe he changed his identity or, what about that lady who answered the door and trapped us down here. She looked so familiar…"

Fitz said, "It was Elena."

My eyes shot wide as a figure formed walking down the steps clapping her hands.

* * *

I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS NOT KNOWING WHO IT WAS, BUT WHO SAW IT COMING? ANYBODY?

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 11: **

"Why does Eli think he's Thomas? What did you do to his brain?" I screamed moving Fitz at of the way. It was me, Elena, and a gun in between us. "It took me a couple of months of draining his brain of your memories, and I finally filled his head with me. We had a baby, Daniel. He loved me Clare. He will never love you again." I started sobbing and said, "He was mine Elena. Eli was mine first, he loved me!" Elena laughed and said, "Well, news flash Clare I think all of you should leave now. You aren't getting what you want. Thomas and I are going to live together forever." I laughed sarcastically punching her in the face. She covered her nose and I said, "That was for fucking up my life! And, this is for fucking up his!" I kicked Elena in the stomach. Fitz gripped me by my stomach placing me behind him. Elena held up the gun as it shook pointing to me. Then, the door opened leading upstairs.

It was Eli, it was Thomas. "Thomas, sweet heart we just have guests down here. I will be up soon, honey." Eli shook his head. "I loved you so much Michelle, or should I say Elena." I opened my eyes in shock. "Baby, Thomas, what are you talking about?" She hid the gun behind her and slowly walked towards the wall. Adam inched towards Eli. "My name is fucking Eli!" Eli screamed and the lights went out. The next thing I heard was a gunshot, echoing through the basement. I saw Elena and jumped on top of her knocking the gun out of her hand. "You stupid bitch!" I growled punching her again. The lights went back on and I immediately remembered the gunshot going on. I climbed off of her as she struggled to try and stand. I saw Eli on the ground.

* * *

AGAIN, I KNOW I APOLIGIZE FOR THE BIG DELAY ON THIS STORY! I'M SORRY!

WILL ELI MAKE IT? WAS IT EVEN ELI WHO WAS SHOT?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

WHO EVER LEAVES ME THE LONGEST REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

LOVE YOU GUYS

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	11. Chapter 11

I FEEL LIKE I OWED YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, SO ENJOY!

* * *

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHATPER 11**

She did this, Elena, was the mastermind behind all of this.

Michelle was Elena.

Thomas was Eli.

"You?" I asked her walking hesitantly towards her.

"Yes Clare, me, Elena I am the one who constructed this whole plan! It was going very well, you all suspected Michael and Jake. But, just because they worked for me didn't mean they were the mastermind behind it. I told you I would get you back Clare."

I gulped as I saw her pull a gun out.

"You ruined my life…you took him from me."

She laughed and asked, "What better way to get you back than taking the people you love away from you? What better revenge is there then that?"

I felt the tears roll from my eyes.

Drew stepped in front of Ali and Fitz stepped in front of me as Elena grew closer to me holding a gun.

"Move Fitz," she told him.

"Why does Eli think he's Thomas? What did you do to his brain?" I screamed moving Fitz out of the way.

It was me, Elena, and a gun in between us.

"It took me a couple of months of draining his brain of your memories, and I finally filled his head with me. We had a baby, Daniel. He loved me Clare. He will never love you again."

I started sobbing and said, "He was mine Elena. Eli was mine first, he loved me!"

Elena laughed and said, "Well, news flash Clare I think all of you should leave now. You aren't getting what you want. Thomas and I are going to live together forever."

I laughed sarcastically punching her in the face.

She covered her nose and I said, "That was for fucking up my life! And, this is for fucking up his!"

I kicked Elena in the stomach.

Fitz gripped me by my stomach placing me behind him.

Elena held up the gun as it shook pointing to me. Then, the door opened leading upstairs.

It was Eli, it was Thomas.

"Thomas, sweet heart we just have guests down here. I will be up soon, honey."

Eli shook his head.

"I loved you so much Michelle, or should I say Elena." I opened my eyes in shock.

"Baby, Thomas, what are you talking about?"

She hid the gun behind her and slowly walked towards the wall.

Adam inched towards Eli.

"My name is fucking Eli!" Eli screamed and the lights went out.

The next thing I heard was a gunshot, echoing through the basement.

I saw Elena and jumped on top of her knocking the gun out of her hand.

"You stupid bitch!" I growled punching her again.

The lights went back on and I immediately remembered the gunshot going on.

I climbed off of her as she struggled to try and stand.

I saw Eli on the ground, he was hovering over someone.

"No…" I whispered. I glanced at Fitz, who was looking at Drew and Ali.

It was Adam, Adam got shot…

* * *

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Adam…" I whispered grabbing his hand tight.

Elena had shot him.

After seeing Clare, things started to click.

When I saw Adam on the floor, I immediately jumped to the ground.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" I asked him starting to cry.

"You're my best friend Eli. No matter what you say your name is, you'll always be Elijah Goldsworthy to me."

I smiled gripping his hand tighter as the blood seeped through his shirt.

"You can't leave me Adam, not now that I found you…I found my way back or at least I am going to try to find my way…" "Someone call 911!" I screamed as Adam started coughing up blood.

Fitz gripped Elena in his arms so she couldn't get away.

Drew pulled out his phone and dialed it quickly.

"Man, I'll always be here for you. You just have to look up, and I'll be there. I was with you this whole time you were here. We were all here. Just, promise me one thing."

I nodded and said, "Anything."

He whispered, "Promise you'll always be my best friend. Promise you'll never give up on Clare. Promise you'll never forget how awesome I was."

I laughed and continued crying knowing that my best friend just came back into my mind and now, he was leaving me.

"I promise," I whispered gripping his hand tighter.

Clare and Ali watched as I trembled over Adam's body.

"I love you man," Adam whispered as his eyes closed.

"No!" I screamed bringing him closer to my body.

"No…" I sobbed.

Clare and Ali kneeled next to me and we all cried.

"He can't be gone…" I whispered.

I frantically tried doing mouth to mouth, but it was no use.

"Eli, it's okay, you're safe now." The police rammed through the basement doors.

"Help!" I screamed. I handed them Adam as they rushed him into an ambulance, even though he was already gone.

I walked upstairs, with a blank mind.

I didn't know what to say or what to do.

I walked upstairs to the two people in the world I know the best, Matthew and Daniel.

A police officer stopped me and I said, "I need to go upstairs, my babies are up there!"

Even though Elena was a psycho and tricked me into living a life that wasn't mine those two kids were mine.

"You have to wait sir; the house is being checked first."

I nodded and he said, "Don't worry we have a confirmation that they are fine."

I smiled, "Okay…Can I see them?"

He shook his head, "Please, just go outside."

I cooperated and stood inches away from Clare.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to react

. I was confused; I could barely remember my life.

What I did know for sure was I was madly in love with this girl crying in front of me.

She watched Fitz and Elena go into separate cop cars heading to jail.

"I don't know what to say Clare…" I whispered through my sobs.

I had just lost my best friend, and I didn't know what to say.

I was speechless.

"I love you Clare…I missed you so much-."

She placed her hand on my chest preventing me from wrap my arms around her.

"You should know that…" Her sentence trailed off as her words got caught up with her sobs.

"You should know that if you come any closer, I am never letting you go again."

I smirked frantically holding onto her body.

I was so scared, I was petrified.

I smiled knowing that Clare was with me.

"I am so scared…" I whispered into her ear.

"Me too Eli, me too…" Feeling Clare, being in her presence, felt so right.

I can't believe what mental damage Elena had done to me.

She had tricked my brain into thinking I was a different person, we had a baby together, and she really did a number on us.

I smirked in Clare's arms closing my eyes and seeing no one but Clare.

I pulled away from our hug and I kissed her frantically.

I smirked against her lips; it was as if we kissed for the first time. I

felt the fireworks going off in my head, the butterflies in my stomach, and the aching feeling in my head.

Our foreheads touching as I just stared into those bright blue eyes…(that i missed so much)...

* * *

**5 DAY'S AFTER…**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I held Eli in my arms as he cried himself to sleep each night after he found out what happened with his "girlfriend."

It felt good to be the comforter and not the one being comforted.

Eli and I had gone through the most dangerous, unforgettable, tormenting things.

But, we always seemed to pull our stuff together.

We lived back in our house, with Matthew and Daniel.

Even though, Daniel wasn't mine we would still take him in. He was a part of Eli, which meant he was a part of me too.

I stood up and walked into the room with the two baby boy's. I looked out my window and saw the bright shining stars.

It reminded me of Fitz's eyes the first night we had become intimate.

I was pregnant, with his child, and sooner or later I would have to tell Eli. But, he couldn't handle it right now.

My concentration broke when Eli walked into the baby's room.

"Eli…you're up." I whispered.

He walked towards me wrapping his arms around me. "I'm scared Clare…I remembered…I remember something."

Eli and I sat down on the floor across from each other in between the two cribs.

"I was in the room; I was in the room tapped to a chair…"

I grabbed his cold hands as they continued to shake.

"She, she unbuttoned my pants…" Eli did not recall ever having sex with Elena, but what if it was rape?

"She unbuttoned my pants and she told me everything was going to be okay. I couldn't move Clare; I couldn't get her off me…"

I wrapped my arms around him as he cried.

"It's okay Eli…she isn't here to hurt you anymore…" I whispered stroking my fingers through his hair.

"She didn't stop, she kept going, I screamed. Or, I remember screaming. I just, she wouldn't get off me. She didn't move, she made sure that she would get pregnant…"

Eli told me letting the tears flow down his cheek.

Seeing Eli like this, was the most heart breaking thing I have ever witnessed.

"It's okay Eli…It's okay…She's in jail now Eli."

Eli smirked at me and wiped his tears.

"I don't regret having Daniel, I don't regret having him at all. But, what are we going to tell him when he's older."

Eli stood up walking out of the nursery.

I followed him as he trotted down the steps.

He grabbed his keys off the counter storming towards the door.

I stepped in front of the door and asked, "Where are you going Eli?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…I want to get away."

I shook my head, "I'm not letting you go out at four a.m. No, Eli."

He slammed the keys on the kitchen table and started to raise his voice.

"What am I supposed to tell Daniel? You're father was rapped and that's how you got here! That's horrible!"

I shook my head feeling the tears fall from my cheek, "Eli, keep your voice down."

He rose his arms and said, "My voice wasn't high enough for her to stop Clare. My arms weren't strong enough to push her off…"

I wrapped my arms around Eli as he cried.

"I can feel her…I can feel her on top of me…" He whispered crying through his sobs.

Eli ran his fingers through my hair. "Eli, I love you. You're safe with me…You'll always be safe with me…I'm not going to hurt you."

Eli stared into my eyes and kissed me frantically. "I love you so much Clare…"

He whispered breathing down my neck.

It felt as if Eli's mood had changed from upset to extremely turned on.

Eli's hands trailed up my waist. I grabbed his hand and smiled, "Eli it's four a.m."

He smirked and said, "Please Clare, I want to forget her. I need to feel you, I need to see you. Please…"

* * *

SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?

WILL BECOMING INTIMATE WITH CLARE HELP ELI FORGET?

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 12: **

"Fitz, I know I'm with Eli. But, I just want you to know the year we spent together; I will never forget it no matter how long I live. No matter how much I love Eli, there will always be a spot in my heart that will be devoted to you Fitz. I love you…" Fitz looked like he was blushing, for the first time I've ever seen him blush. "Clare, the year I spent with you topped my life. That was my life, those long nights together, and everything we did I enjoyed. It was the highlight of my life." He looked at me, mainly my stomach and said, "I guess you didn't turn out pregnant…"

When he mentioned it I had totally forgot about what I had gone here to do. I looked down at the picture in my lap and placed my hands on the table and my hands starting shaking. Fitz grabbed my hands in his and the guard said, "No touching." Fitz said, "Sorry." He pulled away and I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears. "I had a baby girl, Samantha." He covered his mouth and started crying. "Fitz…don't cry please." He started crying and asked, "Is she mine?" I nodded him handing him a picture of Samantha.

SO, WILL THIS SECRET EVER COME OUT? OR WILL CLARE AND FITZ CHOOSE TO KEEP IT A SECRET, FOREVER!

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (:**

**Love you guys**

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK, AND WRITING MY OTHER STORY "THE JUNKIE" (IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT, CHECK IT OUT) UM, OKAY ENJOY THE 12TH CHAPTER OF I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU...

* * *

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU-CHAPTER 12**

Eli's hands trailed up my waist.

I grabbed his hand and smiled, "Eli it's four a.m."

He smirked and said, "Please Clare, I want to forget her. I need to feel you, I need to see you. Please…"

I kissed him back frantically.

Eli hadn't noticed I was pregnant, and I don't think having sex would harm the baby in any way.

I smiled as he carried me to the bed upstairs.

It felt like old times, it felt like this was my life.

I smiled as Eli towered over me. "I want you Eli." I whispered in his ear as we starting stripping frantically.

"You're going to have to be really quiet Clare; I hope you can do it."

Eli smirked kissing my neck…I let out a moan as Eli entered me.

I stopped him and said, "How about we make a bet? If I stay quiet, you do diaper duty for a week."

Eli smirked and said, "If you lose which you will, what do I get?"

I smiled and said, "I'll do diapers for a week." He smiled thrusting into me.

I tried so hard to keep myself quiet.

Eli kissed my neck, biting me, and hitting me in the spot that made me want to cry out Eli's name.

"Don't hold back Clare…" He placed one hand on my lower stomach and the other on my small part of my back causing me to arch my back up to his chest.

"Oh yeh Clare…" He grunted kissing my neck.

When Eli picked up my pace and hit that same spot I screamed, "Eli!"As we both reached our ends.

Eli collapsed on top of me, as our heart beats were at erratic paces.

Then, I heard a baby cry.

Eli looked into my eyes and I was about to get up when he stopped and said, "I got it Clare."

I lay in bed, and couldn't get Eli off my mind.

But, the one person I thought of was Fitz.

I was pregnant with Fitz's child, and I just had sex with Eli.

If I told him in two weeks I was pregnant, it would look the same because the stomach was just forming.

I didn't want to go through giving birth again, it made me feel exhausted.

As it is we were up all hours with Matthew and Daniel.

I sighed turning over.

Eli ran in quickly smirking and said, "Daniel was crying again. You know Matthew never cries during the night."

I nodded and Eli said, "He's like his daddy."

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

I haven't seen Fitz in days, and I kind of missed him.

Eli whispered, "I love you…" and I soon drifted into a sleep…

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

Each day, Eli would get better and better.

He would ask questions about his life, and I would answer them as best as I could.

I smiled when he would ask questions about our teenage years together.

But, here we were present day with three children.

I had given birth to a baby girl, in the hospital (thank god), on August 21st.

I never told Eli that this probably wasn't his child.

We named her Samantha, her eye's looked like Fitz's but, she could smirk.

It was the most adorable thing a baby could do.

Daniel's first word was, "Daddy."

No matter how much I hated it wasn't mommy, I was okay with that. Matthew was being potty trained, even though he wasn't good at it, we were working on it.

And, Samantha seemed to light up Eli's world.

Eli had gone to work most of the day now to support us.

I go to my teaching job, as a substitute when I can to get a little extra money.

Ali was nine months pregnant, and could burst at any moment.

But, when Ali and Drew were free they loved babysitting all three misfits as we call them.

Matthew, Daniel, and Samantha were going to be the best three children parents could ever hope for.

I stood outside the jail down town with a picture of Samantha in my hands.

I was going to tell Fitz, this was his child.

I didn't know if he would get angry, but I was in a jail surrounded by cops so he couldn't hurt me.

Even though I know he would never, when he gets angry he tends to lose his shit sometimes.

I walked in and asked the lady at the front desk, "I'm here to see Mark Fitzgerald."

She nodded and said, "You can wait in the cafeteria downstairs. He will be down shortly."

My heart sped up and I walked downstairs with a police officer by my side.

I sat down in a chair made for two people to sit in.

I sat down with an empty chair across from me.

I was nervous to see Fitz.

I really missed being around him, and I knew he was never going to get out of here.

I haven't seen him in a year since I saw him being hauled into jail.

I sat Fitz with shackles on his feet and cuffs on his hands.

The guard took the shackles off and Fitz's face lit up when he saw me.

He sat across from me and he said, "Clare."

Fitz had a black eye under his right eye and a busted lip.

He looked so different.

He looked as if he didn't sleep since I saw him, he hasn't shaved, and he looked skinnier.

I traced my finger tips over his bruise and he pulled back.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Angry roommate," he told me smiling.

"Why are you here Clare?" He asked me seriously.

"Fitz, I know I haven't come to visit you and I want to say sorry. Ever since I found out what happened with Eli, what Elena did and the kids I needed to put full attention on them. I finally got a break in the day and I came to spend it with you…"

Fitz smiled and said, "Please, don't waste your time on me. Don't waste your free time on me. I'm not worth it. I'm just lonely jail bait."

I smiled at him, seeing him like this, was just an all time low for me.

"Fitz, I know I'm with Eli. But, I just want you to know the year we spent together; I will never forget it no matter how long I live. No matter how much I love Eli, there will always be a spot in my heart that will be devoted to you Fitz. I love you…"

Fitz looked like he was blushing, for the first time.

I've never seen him blush.

"Clare, the year I spent with you topped my life. That was my life, those long nights together, and everything we did I enjoyed. It was the highlight of my life."

He looked at me, mainly my stomach and said, "I guess you didn't turn out pregnant…"

When he mentioned it I had totally forgot about what I had gone here to do.

I looked down at the picture in my lap and placed my hands on the table and my hands starting shaking.

Fitz grabbed my hands in his and the guard said, "No touching."

Fitz said, "Sorry." He pulled away and I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears.

"I had a baby girl, Samantha." He covered his mouth and started crying.

"Fitz…don't cry please."

He started crying and asked, "Is she mine?"

I nodded handing him a picture of Samantha.

He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I wasn't there for you Clare, I should have…I should have-."

I cut him off and said, "Fitz, I have Eli. I had Eli to take care of me, we are doing fine. Money's tight, but we get through."

Fitz said, "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. But, this baby, Samantha, she is the only thing I have left. Clare, please don't tell her about me. Don't…"

I shook my head, "Fitz, this is your daughter. Look, she has your eyes…"

Fitz smiled staring at the picture and said, "You're right…she does."

He smiled holding the picture close to him.

"You can keep it…" I whispered.

"She has a crooked smile in this picture, like Eli." He said laughing.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess she does."

Fitz breathed in and said, "I want you to never tell Eli. I want you to bring up Samantha together. Eli will be a better dad than I could ever try to be. Please, Clare. Just, promise me that you will raise Samantha as yours and Eli's child."

I gulped and said, "Fitz, what happens when she grows up and notices she looks nothing like her dad?"

Fitz shook his head and said, "She smirks like him Clare, you'll think of something. You're the smartest woman I've ever met, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

I nodded crossing my arms across my chest, "So, you want me to lie to your daughter. Her whole life with us will be a lie. Eli isn't the father of her! You are Fitz!"

He placed his hand over his head and said, "Clare, Eli is the father figure. I can't be a father, I barely know how to be me. Do you want her to know that her father is a rapist and a murderer?"

I smiled and asked, "When has that stopped you before? When has those titles stopped you from living your life?"

He smiled and said, "Clare, this is one thing in my life I don't want to mess up. I'll see you sometime Clare…"

He got up and started to walk away from me.

I tapped his shoulder and when he turned I slapped him across the face.

"Stand up for yourself god dammit! You got me pregnant, and then you expect me to live my life with Eli and not tell him. I don't know how to tell Eli that this isn't his baby. It would break his heart, and your sarcasm is certainly not helping."

The security guard laughed at me hitting Fitz, glad I could make his day.

Fitz smiled down at me and said, "Clare, I am doing the best for my daughter. I am giving her what I would have wanted, a happy life. She is getting the best gift in the world. She is getting freedom away from me. Maybe, one day when she's older I'll meet her. But, for now I want her to have a fair chance at life. I don't want her to know me, until I'm out of jail and everything passes over."

I nodded thinking it was a good idea.

"Should I tell Eli?" I asked him.

He said, "If he really loves you, he won't judge you and he'll understand. But, for the good of everyone I would keep it as is forever."

I nodded gulping and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll always love you Fitz."

The security guard said, "Aw!"

I pulled away and said, "I think that's my call to go. I'll come back in a couple of months or sooner. Hang in there Fitz, I'll will get you out one day."

He nodded, "I hope so."

I stepped near the steps and I turned back to the man I once had the strongest feelings for not too long ago.

He said, "Hey Clare."

I turned around and said, "My whole heart will be devoted to you forever."

I nodded blushing bright red.

I headed up the steps feeling a ton of bricks falling off my shoulders.

* * *

AW, I APOLIGIZE FOR THE DELAY AGAIN!

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

Let's just say…it's going to end with a cliffy (;

NO PREVIEW ;( I APOLOGIZE AGAIN!

So,** REVIEW** if you want the chapter up quickly!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys...*insert nervous laugh* I'm really sorry about not updating and just putting this story under "complete". Thanks to **Eclarelover3**, you get the last chapter of this Trilogy. This is the very, very end. In this chapter you'll find out if Clare tells Eli that Samantha isn't his, what happens with Fitz and such and the future of Eclare. I just wanted to inform you guys that because you needed a recap. Anyways, Please Enjoy The FINAL chapter of "I Just Want To Be With You"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, ignore mistakes if any :)

Check out **theonlyeligoldsworthy** , his stories are amazing...you'd love them! So send him some reviews!

**F.Y.I-** Todd is a new family member, the youngest, therefore his language is baby-ish. It's not mistakes, it's how he talks.

* * *

**I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU**

_**The truth hurts like a thorn at first; but in the end it blossoms like a rose.**_

**CLARE**

_Dearest Clare, _

_I know that you haven't heard from me, and I also know that I probably haven't even crossed your mind in the past fifteen years. I've been in jail, rotting away in due time. I've been writing and re-writing this letter more than I could count. I just wanted to make sure that Eli and you are doing okay, that Samantha hasn't caused you too much trouble, considering she's part me. I really miss you, and surprisingly, I miss Eli...a lot. He came to visit me once, only to thank me for keeping you safe, then he left. I feel guilty, about not telling him. I don't know if you have, but keeping it from him, if you have indeed kept your promise to me, was the best thing you could ever do for our little girl. I was just wondering if you could mail me a picture of her, now. Maybe it'll keep me living. My clock is ticking Clare, and I just need something, anything, to keep me going. Please don't come by the jail, just mail it, I couldn't stand to look you in the eyes ever again. _

_From, Fitz. _

_P.S. I remember you telling me you had financial problems, I fought to get my accounts transferred to yours for years. But, the transaction finally went through. When you can go to the bank, check it out._

My heart sunk into my stomach as I crumpled up Fitz's letter, but taking a note in my head to send him a picture of Samantha. I'd probably send him the school picture she took one month ago in September when she started her second year of high school.

"Mom! Mom! Todd took my sweater! Tell him to give it to me! He's drooling all over it!" Samantha shouted, coming downstairs with her grip on my youngest son, Todd, who was three years old.

I sighed, smiling and shaking my head at the appearance of his chubby cheeks, "Samantha he's only three, just let him wear it. I'll wash it when he's done."

"You always give into him! All the boys in this family get special treatment, but me, I get the boot up my ass from everybody!" She shouted at me as I glared at her, trying to speak as calmly as I could, "Sam, I'm not in the mood to fight with you today. A lot is going on right now and you acting like a two year old isn't helping."

"I can't stand you! It's like I don't even belong here!" She screamed, and Todd ran over to me, wrapping his arm around my right leg, burying his face into my jeans.

"Please Sam, just go to school. Here, I packed your lunch. We don't have time to fight, your dad is waiting outside in the car," I pleaded to her as I continued, "We'll talk about this later at family night, okay?"

"I fucking hate family night," she mumbled and I sighed, "I know you do, but the least you can do is try to keep it PG around Todd. I don't want him having a potty mouth like you. You act just like your father sometimes that way."

I couldn't stop myself, it slipped.

"Dad never curses around us, what are you talking about?" She asked, her weight shifting from her left foot to her right as Eli beeped the horn outside, and I thanked God for his impatience.

"We'll talk later sweetheart, you're going to be late for school. I'll pick you up at 2:30," I called out as she stormed out the door, slamming it in the process and I sighed, looking down at Todd who had his fingers in his mouth, "I hungy mommy."

"Alright Todd, come on, let me make you blueberry waffles."

As I made my son breakfast, I couldn't help but let my mind wander about what I was going to say at family night. We always had one night a week where we would catch up with all our lives, and to bond. My family, when I was a teenager never did that so I felt the need to start a new tradition in the "Goldsworthy" family.

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

"It's like they don't understand me switch blade, but you do," I told my boyfriend of two weeks, kissing him on the lips, his tongue roaming around my mouth. He moaned, his hand traveling up the side of my waist.

"Oh yeah baby, I totally get you," he groaned, and I giggled, "I know you do, I love you."

He didn't respond, but I knew he was just too busy nibbling at my neck. I smiled as my back was against the school wall, his strong, rough hands gliding up and down my sides.

My dad always insisted on watching me walk into school everyday, to make sure I wouldn't cut, but whenever he left, I left. My parents are too protective of me sometimes, therefore I have to tug their strings a little to get what I want.

"Do you want to?" Switch Blade's question broke my thoughts as I asked, "Do what?"

His hand cupped my breast gently, a rough kiss on the lips following and I squealed, pushing his chest, "No Switch, I don't want to do this. We've only been dating for two weeks!"

"Come on baby, you told me you loved me, so if you love me you'll do what people who love each other do," he informed me, and I sighed, looking around the school premises...

"I'll only do it, if you promise me that you'll be with me forever...and marry me someday," I told him, biting my bottom lip back as he snaked his arm around my waist, not responding, just nibbling seductively on my earlobe.

"Come on, let's go in my car, my back seat has some week old McDonald's in it, but I'm sure it doesn't smell too bad," Switch said, and my cheeks flushed as he interlocked our hands, leading me to his car...

* * *

**ELI**

"Clare, didn't you say you were picking Samantha up at school at 2:30? It's already three," I mumbled, gripping my arms around my wife's waist, placing gentle butterfly kisses on her neck.

"She texted me and told her she's staying after school until three thirty for tutoring," Clare said, curiousty in the tone of her voice as I looked at Todd, who said, "Sissy Samantha and Switch Blade are togeder."

"Clare, who's Switch Blade?" I asked her, as she began to cook an early dinner, knowing Mathew and Daniel would be home soon, "I don't know who Switch Blade is, Todd says anything that comes to his mind...maybe he saw a switch blade on the television, isn't that right Todd?"

Todd looked at me, biting on his fingers as I pulled them out of his mouth, "You have to stop doing that buddy, you're going to get buck teeth."

"Who's buck?" He asked, giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't help but smirk at my youngest miracle, considering Clare was just the borderline age for another kid, I knew that he was like a blessing in disguise.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon," Clare informed me as I heard the door open, and Samantha walked in, tears in her eyes, her face flushed, "Hey, what happened baby girl? Are you okay?"

When I tried to put my arms around her, she fought me, and she hissed at me, "Don't touch me. Everyone just leave me...alone."

"But Sam-," she cut me off, slowly walk up the steps, "I don't want to hear it...from anybody. Just let me sulk."

My eyebrows quirked together as I sipped the coffee that Clare made me when I walked in, and I mumbled, "I'll never get the mind of a teenage girl, it's too complex for me."

"I'll go check on her, just stay down here and cook. Keep an eye on Todd, he likes touching the stove when it's hot!" Clare called out as she made her way up the steps, and I looked at Todd as he bit back his bottom lip, his eyebrows moving up and down, "I like touching flame's daddy, look!"

I quickly grabbed him before his hand could get near the flame, "You know Todd, you are like a minnie me...I always loved touching fire."

"Good, because when I'm all grown up, I want to be just like you!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug...

* * *

**CLARE**

"Sam," I gently knocked on her door, and all I could hear were her cries, "Sam I'm going to come in..."

When I found my daughter, curled up in a ball on her bed, crying her eyes out, I smiled to try and make the situation better, "Honey...it's okay, I'm right here. It's alright." My eyes widened with shock as she wrapped her arms around me, mumbling, "It smelt like french fries..it was h-horrible."

"I just feel like I don't belong here," she mumbled into my ear and I looked at her, tears forming in my eyes as my lips desperately wanted to force out the words that Eli wasn't her father.

"Sweetie, there's, there's something I hate to tell you, and you aren't going to like it," I gave her a fair warning as she sniffled, "Please, just tell me something, anything. It'll be better than what I just went through."

"I'll tell you, if you promise me that you won't tell your father until I tell him, which I will, and then you tell me what happened to you...Miss. I think I'm slick and I skip class all day," Samantha's eyes widened and I smiled, "The school calls the house you know, when you're absent to every class when your father just so happened to drop you off at school."

"You go first," she ordered, wiping her tears as I grabbed her hand, "S-sweetheart, you remember when dad and I told you about our crazy lives, when we were younger. We told you all about Elena, and everything."

She nodded, as I continued, "When your father was gone, for a very long time, I missed him a lot."

"If you're going to tell me how you two got it on and had Matthew and Danny, I don't want to hear it," she laughed and I shook my head, "No, it's not a funny matter Samantha, this is serious. I promised him, that I wouldn't tell you, but sometimes you have to tell the truth."

"What? Tell me what?"

"Samantha, when Eli was gone, I-I had sex with another man. H-he was my best friend at the time, and I was all messed up in the head. Eli had been taken from me, and he was the best, the only good thing in my life. I went a little crazy, as did he, and I acted out in that way. Fitz and I-," Samantha cut me off, "Is this "Fitz" guy, my real dad?"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," tears streamed down my face as she smiled, "T-that means that...that means that there's a reason why I don't fit in with this family! It's because I never belonged here! I belong with my real dad, where is he mom? Can I go visit him?"

She started excitingly getting on her shoes, and I glanced at her, as Eli opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt you two but Clare I got your bank account statement and it says five hundred thousand dollars was transferred into your account by an anonymous account."

"Eli, I already told Samantha, and I misewell tell you right now," I stood up, interlocking out hands together as Samantha stood in between us, "I know you're going to be mad...but that money, is for Sam."

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, pecking my lips as I shook my head, "You're going to be mad because Fitz was the anonymous account and he transferred all of his money he had, or was ever inherited to into mine for Samantha."

"Oh," Eli scratched his head, "Well, I mean, I guess that's very nice of him...in a strange, strange way."

"Dad-, I mean Eli, you're missing the whole point," Sam said, and Eli scoffed, "Call me Dad Sam, what's up with you today? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Eli, it's not what you did," my lips quivered, my heart breaking as I said, "I-It's what I did...when you were gone, and that Elena fucked with your head, I was a wreck, emotionally and physically. I needed someone to lean on, and you know that someone was Fitz. I-I had sex with Fitz, only to try and forget that you weren't coming back, that I was going to be alone forever."

Eli's nostrils flared, his breaths becoming quicker as his grip tightened on my hands, "Samantha isn't your little girl Eli, and I wish it could be that way, b-but it can't...Samantha is Fitz's, but she is a little of you too."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked as Eli said, "Your mother and I, you know...right after we found each other, just to try and shake the memory of Elena. She's still in my nightmares to this today..."

I was shocked as everyone in this room was taking the news so...calmly.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from the people I love, I'm so sorry," Eli sighed, tears streaming down my face, "I'll accept it, but you're still my daughter Sam, nothing will ever change that. I love you with all my heart, unconditionally."

"What about me?" I asked, and he smirked, "I'm angry right now, but you're lucky that I'm calm, and I don't know why...but, it seems like a pile of bricks was lifted off my shoulders when you told me."

"Wait, so if you're not my DNA dad, then where is my DNA dad?" Sam asked as Eli sighed, "Jail."

Samantha's phone buzzed, a smile on her face as she said, "Can we take a time out from talking about this? I know it's important, but I just want to forget about family drama for a little while. Can I go out, with Switch?"

"Wait, you never told me about what happened today!" I called out to her as she sighed, "Everything is fine! Don't worry!"

I looked up at Eli as tears dripped onto his shirt, "I'm sorry for keeping that from you for so long Eli, but the guilt was just eating away at me every time Sam told me she felt like she didn't belong here. Truth be told, she is more like Fitz than you, but she has your smirk...that's for sure."

Eli leaned in, kissing my lips gently, "It's a blessing indeed to have a smirk like mine."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, and we were about to kiss when we heard a scream from Todd, "My hand! Mommy! Daddy! There's a flame on my hand! This is so cool! Ouch! Ow! Mom! Dad!"

We both looked at each other, before running down the steps...

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

_Have to take Todd to the hospital, he burnt his hand on a flame. We'll be at the hospital, please be there when you're done with whoever you are with. We trust you baby girl, we love you. -Dad (Aka, not your 'DNA daddy')_

I smiled down at my text as Switch Blade said, "I want you to meet my mom...she uh, she says she'd love to meet you."

"After sharing something so intimate before, I was shocked that you wanted to see me, since you said you needed time to take the pleasure all in," I went to grab his hand, but he pulled away, "Yeah um...I still need time. Let's go, she's waiting."

"Okay."

We walked step after step, until we reached his doorstep, and he rung the doorbell as I asked, "Do you always ring your doorbell when you go to your moms house? Isn't it technically your house? Why wouldn't you just walk in?"

"It's a privacy thing," he mumbled, as the door swung open, a devious smile on the woman's face as I held out my hand, "Hi, I'm Samantha Goldsworthy...at least, I don't know my real fathers last name, so I'm still a Goldsworthy. What's yours?"

She grinned at me, gripping my hand rather tightly before saying, "Hi, well would you look at that? I'm Elena...Goldsworthy."

**END OF I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU**

* * *

I told you it was going to end in a "cliffy"... ;)

**Reviews? :)**

I know it was a bit rushed...but I didn't know how to do it any other way.

Isn't Elena insane? Aha, she think she's a Goldsworthy (;

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
